A Legend and a Legendary
by Classic Mecraphone
Summary: Red had done it. Brought down the gyms and their leaders. Conquered the Elite Four. Cast down the Grand Champion. Scaled the cliffs of Mt. Silver...and yet disquiet and hesitation dog his steps, uncertainty over a vague future and journey that has yet to be undertaken. Help can come from the strangest and most unexpected of places, however...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Return

Mt. Silver was known worldwide for one thing and one thing only.

It's sheer, uncompromising, unflinching _lethality_.

The statistics were as sobering as they were well-documented. Ninety percent of all trainers, explorers, researchers and poachers that attempted to scale its cliffs either returned in an unmarked bag...or, more often, not at all.

The reason for the incredible fatality rates was a simple one.

Every facet of Mt. Silver, from it's landscape to it's denizens, was out to kill outsiders as efficiently as possible.

From the glacial edges of narrow pathways that led to jagged pits, to pitch-black mazes ridden with pitfalls.

Caves of voracious Golbat and Crobat that could strip the flesh from a Human in seconds, interspersed with hidden dens of hardened and swift Onix and Steelix.

A peak so massive that merely _breathing_ was a laborious task, the biting winds carrying frozen moisture fast enough to cut skin.

Only the bravest, toughest and most foolhardy would attempt to conquer the challenge of Mt. Silver...and of those few, even fewer could be said to have succeeded.

In fact, two of those very same people now stood face-to-face at the peak of the indomitable mountain, two Pokemon trainers of unprecedented skill, bravery, talent, luck and perseverance.

Even the paths that had led them here, to this very moment, bore startling similarities.

Journeys begun with only a humble starter, conquering challenges one after the other with no pause or respite...dragged into conflicts beyond their initial goal of becoming a master trainer, encountering the underbelly and less pleasant realities of the world they lived in...and winning anyway, when logic and common sense dictated that they shouldn't have.

Both becoming heroes in their own right.

Naturally, one had begun to seek out the other.

Rumors, hearsay...legends.

The trainer more popularly known as Gold had eagerly followed every scrap of information he could find, every whispered conversation he overheard...all in the pursuit of the ghost known as Red.

Red…

Gold was merely a nickname, a fun-yet defining-alias that the young trainer went by. His real name was readily accessible and widely known, even if only a few close friends used it.

Red, though...if he had a real name no one knew it or was willing to part with it. If he had family no amount of investigative journalism could reveal it. The young man had seemingly come out of nowhere, blazing through gym after gym with nothing but an ornery Pikachu and a slowly growing roster of Pokemon as unique and terrifying as he was.

Not only that, but he had also been tangentially linked to the strange events surrounding Team Rocket activity in both Celadon and Saffron city.

Some of the more sensationalist tabloids suggested that it was _because _of Red that these events were even noticed to begin with.

Regardless of potential links to criminal activity, the last time anyone had seen Red was when, after almost a year of seemingly falling off the face of the planet, he appeared out of nowhere and challenged the Elite Four of Indigo Plateau, followed shortly thereafter by the Champion, his longtime rival, Gary Oak. Or Blue, depending on who you asked. Much like Gold himself, Blue had acquired the nickname as a sort of publicity stunt.

Unlike Gold, however, Blue never pretended that his moniker was anything other than a statement of eternal opposition to his 'best buddy pal' Red.

Interview after interview had been directed at the Elite Four and Gary Oak, interview after interview meeting with the same results.

The Four would simply brush off any questions in regard to Red and the outcome of his matches with them, Blue merely laughing and saying that if Red had wanted those results to be known, he would have said so.

And then he would steer the conversation around to his own plans and schemes, as the force of character and charisma that was Gary Oak was wont to do.

The only real conclusion anyone had ever reached was that Red came to the Indigo Plateau, challenged every one of its members...and then left without a word.

And now, almost a year later, Gold had found him.

The landscape around the duo was cracked, melted and shattered in equal distributions, evidence of a fierce and hard fought battle.

All that remained of the trainer's teams was their starters, their partners that had stuck with them through thick and thin, victory and defeat.

Ambipom vs. Pikachu, two titans that most would write off as inconsequential or weak Pokemon, allies that were excellent for beginning trainers and nothing else.

Much like their masters, there was more to the two common Pokemon than most would assume.

The Pikachu was large for his species, with snarled hair that acted more like armor than it did insulation. Perhaps most unusual was his disposition. Unlike most rodent-type Pokemon, who were skittish or at the very least cautious in battle...this one was confidant. _Feral. _Battle and stress were no different to this Pikachu than a morning walk on the beach.

The Ambipom wasn't particularly massive or sporting any outwardly obvious traits of differentiation...but a closer look would reveal an unsettling amount of maliciousness in it's eyes. Monkey-type Pokemon were all pranksters and curious by nature, certainly...but the glee this particular member of the species seemed to display was nothing short of unsettling.

Both unique variants of their kind stared the other down-

-and with a dull _thump _the Ambipom hit the ground, the toll of battle finally catching up with the creature.

Releasing an explosive sigh Gold held out a pokeball, the recall laser gathering up his fallen friend and placing him in stasis.

Neither of the two so much as moved, meeting the stare of the other-

-and with a tired groan Gold fell flat onto his back, annoyedly shouting, "Well what the Hell! Everyone said you were good, sure, but not _that _good!"

A slight smile played at the edge of Red's lips, the older trainer slowly taking a seat of his own, the Pikachu stiffly curling up in his lap.

Both jumped as Gold swiftly sat up, frown replaced with a gigantic grin.

"So how did you do it, man?! That's some scary partners you've got on you, I thought for sure I had you at the end there!"

Gold gave the young man across from him a closer look, crafty eye taking in details and formulating opinions at a rapid pace.

He was garbed in a tattered vest, black shirt and torn jeans that might have been rugged and durable one time, but were now approaching threadbare. Probably the only articles of his clothing that were in somewhat decent shape were his red and white cap alongside sneakers of the same color.

He had been wearing more appropriate winter clothing when Gold had first found him but had switched into that outfit once the challenge had been thrown.

His appearance matched the clothing he wore. Pale skin with ragged black hair-clearly cut with some kind of razor-that was adorned with scars and callouses...but perhaps most unsettling were the crimson, knowing eyes the youth sported.

Gold couldn't help but boyishly grin at the intimidating visage, the sight piquing his competitive nature no less than a minute after their battle had concluded.

...The silence stretched, Red either unwilling or unable to answer Gold's question.

"Ahh, the strong silent type, eh? It's cool, I get it. Everyone's got their secrets and blah blah. Hey, so why are you up on this mountain in the first place? I mean, I came up here looking for you, so I've got a reason, but what's your excuse? Who were you looking for?"

The response, when it came, was quiet and slightly raspy, as if Red hadn't used his voice in a _very _long time.

"...Not looking for someone. For some_thing_."

"Ahh, so did you find it?"

Red briefly looked uncomfortable, gazing out over the endless view offered by the peak of Mt. Silver before eventually replying, "I don't know..."

"Well that's a shitter of an answer! _You don't know? _Jeez, dude. If you're going to spend months on this lousy deathtrap of a rock you might as well do so for more of a reason than, 'maybe I'll find whatever it is I don't even know I'm looking for'. Sheesh! And people call _me _impulsive!"

Red's mouth twitched in what might have been a smile.

"You sound like someone I know."

"I bet they're pretty smart, huh?"

"...Maybe."

Gold rolled his eyes before rising to his feet, stretching out his limbs with grunts of discomfort.

"Well, I wish you luck in whatever this search of yours is searching for, but _I'll _be headed home to a warm bed and loving family, it's been _way _too long..."

That admission drew Red's curious gaze.

"You have a home?"

Gold blinked once in abject disbelief.

"Uhh...yeah? I mean, _everyone _has a home! Sure, sometimes it's not a great-or even particularity _nice_-place to think about or visit, but all people have a place where they come from. And I'm not talking about the place where babies shoot out of."

Red once more gazed out over Mt. Silver's vista, quietly murmuring to himself, "Yeah...I guess they do."

The next words out of Gold's mouth caught him by surprise.

"Hey! Why don't you travel with me on my way back! C'mon, dude, we've probably got _loads _we can talk about! I mean, sure, you don't seem like much of a talker, but being a great listener is just as important! Unless you'd rather hang out on the desolate, shitty mountaintop where even the rocks try to kill you? Frickin' Gravellers…

Red just continued to stare at Gold in surprise before a small smile crossed his lips, the Pikachu in his lap staring upwards at his master in confusion.

"No, that's alright."

Gold gave an irritated huff at Red's response-

"But I _do _think it's time I return home."

-before giving a triumphant grin, stating, "Hah! See, I knew I was smart like that one person you said you know!"

* * *

"So this is where we part ways, huh?"

Red gave a small nod to the morose tone of Gold as they stood at the base of Mt. Silver, having made the trek down it's perilous depths carefully and slowly.

Both had sheepishly realized they're exhausted and battered Pokemon wouldn't make for the best of guardians only after the fact.

"...It is."

"Well, at least let me trade contact info with you! I've gotta track you down for a rematch, after all! Can't let you go on with the victory forever, now can I?"

Red merely smiled at the other man's words, pulling out his own pokedex to trade info-

-and belatedly realized it had been some time since the device had run out of battery, making exchange of information rather difficult.

"Holy heck, how long were you up there, dude?!"

"...Long enough."

Gold pityingly shook his head and connected his pokedex to Reds, allowing a steady stream of power to transfer from one device to the other.

Red winced once he saw the alerts and messages that had piled up on his device over the months begin to dominate the thing's home screen, one long list of missed correspondence that, now that he was no longer convinced Mt. Silver held the answers he was looking for, prompted a fair bit of remorse on his part.

He may not have many friends...but those he counted among that distinction didn't deserve silence and a lack of answers, which is precisely what he had given them.

"Yikes...twenty-two system updates, two version updates, 249 missed text and voice messages...I'd say you've got a lot of catching up to do once you reach the nearest center."

Red nodded in silent agreement.

A few quiet minutes passed as Red's pokedex gained enough charge to be usable in an emergency, the two trainers standing at a crossroads immediately afterwards.

"Well, my journey takes me this way. You headed in the opposite direction, I take it?"

"...Yeah."

Gold merely grinned and pumped Red's hand with unstoppable enthusiasm, proclaiming, "Guess we'll have to postpone that rematch until the future, huh? No worries, I get the feeling you and I will cross paths again one day! Catch you later, Red!"

"Gold...thanks."

The younger man merely winked and tipped the older of the two a jaunty salute, sedately walking his own path while cheerfully whistling to himself, Red content to watch him go.

…

Red hadn't been _entirely_ truthful with Gold.

He had said it was time to return home, that was true enough...but Red honestly wasn't sure if home still _existed_. He wasn't sure it had existed even _before _he departed on his journey, not since his mother had died.

The crimson-eyed youth shook those thoughts off before they could impede his journey as they had done in the past, slowing and confusing him with indecision. It was time to look and move forward once more.

Taking a deep, calming breath Red began the long journey 'home', Pikachu quietly padding alongside him, inwardly thrilled that his master was once again back to his old self.

* * *

Pewter city certainly hadn't changed over the years.

Sure, there were a few new buildings, a couple renovations...but it was still that same old mining town it always had been and likely always would be until time immemorial.

Taking a moment to sit on a park bench and drink in the sights Red briefly toyed with the idea of contacting Brock and seeing if he was available. For a challenge or for a bite to eat, he hadn't decided.

That idea was quickly discarded as the distant sounds of cheering and roars of a particularly large Onix could be heard in the direction of the Pewter gym, a nostalgic grin tugging at Red's lips at the noise.

He'd been on the receiving end of _that_ particular monster's roars during his initial challenge all those years ago...he couldn't decide if it felt like yesterday or an entire lifetime.

Regardless, the competition taking place in the gym meant that Brock would be busy so the crimson-eyed youth merely took a rare moment to relax, enjoying the soothing melody of battle, loss and victory.

It had been almost a month since he had departed Mt. Silver, slowly making his way back to the Kanto region while sending messages to friends and acquaintances alike, letting them know that he was indeed still alive and would meet with them as soon as time allowed.

He could have just flown on Charizard's back once he was in better health but Red had felt a compulsion to retrace his steps, to experience much of his journey in reverse.

He couldn't say _why _he had felt the need to do so...only that it had felt right.

"Mind if an old man takes this seat, youngster?"

Red's eyes slowly opened and focused on a wizened geezer, the ancient man's toothy grin and sunny disposition like a splash of cold water to Red's previously found peace, a sentiment Pikachu agreed with as the rodent's ears twitched irritably as he rested by his trainer's feet.

Still, there was no reason to be rude and Red merely shrugged, the older male letting out a dramatic groan as he collapsed into the seat.

"Ahh, I remember those days, of battling it out in the gyms and feeling like it was just me and my team against the world. We were pretty good, my old partners and I. Traveled between Kanto and Johto a couple of times, entered a couple of competitions...actually wound up facing down the Elite Four at some point, still not sure how we ended up doing that, if I'm being quite honest...memory isn't quite as good as it used to be..."

Red merely nodded politely, having heard more than his fair share of elderly spitballing over the course of his travels and had learned to take everything claimed with a grain of salt.

"Heh, but I do remember when I got _this_ little doohickey! Hard to forget, really, considering how I wound up with it..."

The old man pulled something out of his jacket, Red politely turning his head to see what it was-

-and audibly gasped as _something _forcibly grabbed his attention and refused to let go. Held in the old man's hand was a large, silvery object that was halfway between a scale and a feather, it's surface scarred and pitted...but still shining with a dazzling luster, reflecting the sunlight with blinding power.

"Oh hoh~! Judging by your reaction, you have the gift too, young man!"

Red snapped out of his trance, meeting the grinning geezer's eyes before hesitantly asking, "...The gift?"

"Eh, call it whatever you want...but I can tell you've got it within you, boy. That _sense_, that oh so rare gift that affords you clairvoyance and communication beyond your average joe! I would know how to spot it, I'm the same way!"

Red could only stare, not expecting this random and initially troublesome meeting to turn compelling so...unexpectedly.

Because now he _knew _the old man wasn't senile or just making things up. All his life Red had been...a little bit _different_.

Communicating with Pokemon had been _easy_, in some cases almost easier than it was communicating with Humans. Maybe it had something to do with how he had always imitated his families Mr. Mime since he was a baby, or maybe it was just some random throw of the cosmic dice...but such extrasensory abilities had always been a part of his repertoire.

Blue used to say it was because he smelt just like a Pokemon.

...Come to think of it, that might have been why he was always spouting that idiotic quip 'smell you later'. He'd always wondered about that…

But that...that _scale_, or whatever it was. The more he stared at it the more he could hear a distant...song, really. A chorus of bethnic creatures and howling dragons, like a pack of Gyrados crossed with a troupe of Jigglypuff.

"You can hear it, can't you? The song."

Red's eyes snapped to the grinning man's.

"Here. Take it, boy."

"I couldn't-"

"Bah! I've had my time, I've seen my journey through! But _you _on the other hand, youngster...you've still got a bit of fight in you. And if you can hear the song...well, no doubt you'll meet her at some point."

Surprisingly strong fingers placed the scale in his palm, sealing his own digits over the object.

"...Her?"

Another chuckle from the senior was Red's only reply, alongside a cryptic warning of, "She's a hard one to forget, I'll tell you that! Now, if you don't mind me asking..."

The man's eyes flicked down to where Pikachu was dozing.

"You're Red, aintcha?"

"...How could you tell?"

A bark of laughter escaped the other man.

"Why, no other trainer has a Pikachu that big or mean looking! Gods, boy...how'd you ever get ahold of a beastie like that? I saw that bootleg recording of it taking down Lt. Surge's Raichu at its own game. Can't say that about most pre-evolved critters going up against their post-evolution forms. Well? Tell me about it! Just cause I've been out of the circuit for a few decades doesn't mean I've rusted any!"

Red glanced down at his oldest partner, the electric rat lazily glancing upwards before going right back to sleep.

"Alright..."

A competitive smile crossed the younger man's lips, even as he carefully rolled the scale between his fingers.

"But only if you tell me about one of your matches for every one of mine."

The older trainer heartily laughed, any pretense at faulty memory long forgotten.

* * *

The road to Pallet was as quiet as Red remembered it being.

The occasional bird-type flying overhead with either a trainer or package secured to it, a Tauros or Ponyta-drawn carriage, or maybe even an electric truck.

It was the usual suspects and it was a nostalgic comfort for the young man, as if he'd never left.

Even Pikachu had relaxed, the usually wary and aggressive rodent curled up on his backpack and resting against his neck.

The extra weight was a little strenuous but considering his good mood and the peaceful setting Red was content to allow his partner his well-deserved rest.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD, FAGGOT!"

A screeching of bike tires and spray of dirt and gravel onto his jeans caused Red to sigh, Pikachu's growling and hissing instantly cluing him into who his assailant was...assuming that familiar voice wasn't hint enough.

Only one trainer in the world could get Pikachu that mad and confrontational but still not launch an attack.

"Hey, Blue."

"Sup, Red?"

Just like the road he was walking, Blue hadn't changed to any great degree over the years.

Still wearing that cocky smile, black button-up shirt and dark blue jeans with hardy boots, lazily leaning back on the bike seat with his arms behind his head, maintaining balance despite his lack of forward momentum.

Becoming League champion and usurping Lance clearly hadn't disrupted his daily routine or proclivities.

"Shouldn't you be at Indigo right now?"

A look of mock hurt crossed the other man's face.

"Oh, Red! Why doth thou hurt myself with such barbarous and cruel words~! Have you not missed your eternal rival over the years of thine exile?"

"I did. Then you showed up and now I don't. Three seconds was enough."

Both young men stared the other down for a few moments-

-before smirking and clasping their hands together in an old greeting.

"Fucking A, dude, you would not _believe _the amount of crap I was asked after you showed up, kicked butt and then left on some spirit sabbatical or journey of self-discovery or quest of queerness. _Oh, great and powerful champion, where is Red?_ _Oh, wise and sexy Blue, where is the scruffy boy you were always better than?_ _Oh, Blue, no one understands me like you do, please make sweet love to me!_ That last one was strictly because I'm such a stud, not anything to do with you."

Red merely nodded, used to tuning out 90% of what Blue said as a matter of course.

"I saw those interviews. Most of them just ended up with you promoting yourself. You're welcome."

"Hah! Like I _needed _the extra paparazzi spin. This handsome mug sells itself, let me tell you! Hoo _wee_, girls love a champ, Red buddy pal! I probably slayed more puss in the past year than a surly Arcanine in a den of Meowth."

"...Shouldn't you be at Indigo right now?"

Blue rolled his eyes at the repeat question, his Umbreon finally deigning to uncurl itself from the bike's basket before it and Pikachu began to glare at one another.

There was no love lost between those two, a competition born from the moment both their respective partners began their journey.

"Nah, I decided to give myself a vacation, leave everything in the hands of the desk jockeys and armchair generals. That way I'll figure out who's competent and who sucks and whenever I get back I'll just fix everything that was sucked up and then have a _real _government going strong. Aren't I awesome and smart like that?"

Coming from anyone else, that statement would have sounded both irresponsible and arrogant. Coming from Blue, it was merely a statement of fact.

Red was used to it.

He once more began walking in the direction of Pallet, Blue lazily keeping pace on his bike with languid arcs of his legs, hands still laced behind his head.

"So what brought you back to civilization, eh? I mean, _I _was busy taking over the world, kicking challenger's asses at Viridian before proceeding to beat the crap out of the Elite Four. _Again. _After a certain someone fucked up my initial schedule. Jerk."

Red shrugged, curiosity getting the better of him as he asked, "Who's in charge of Viridian now?"

A chilly pause.

"Giovanni."

Red fixed Blue with a hard look.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know...believe you me, Red, I've got that snake trailed by no less than a full team of Kanto's black ops people, plus a bunch of guys Gramps recommended. I don't trust that dude any further than I can throw him, creep has a poker face better than a Mr. Mime's...so far he really has seemed to turn over a new leaf but I'm not buying that until the nightmares from Saffron and Celadon stop."

Red heaved out a tired breath, simply nodding in agreement.

Both of the young men didn't have any particular desire to relive those memories.

"...Have you tried talking to him yet? I mean, I get that he's not exactly the kind of role model anybody wants to look up to but-"

"Blue? Drop it. Just because you have daddy issues doesn't mean we all do."

Once upon a time, that statement would have sparked a violent brawl between the two. Now Blue just huffed a breath and rolled his eyes. They'd both been through a lot over the years.

"Yeah, well, take it from-and I quote thy sassy ass-'the guy with daddy issues'. Ignoring the problem doesn't make it go away."

Red merely grunted, Blue only allowing the ensuring silence to last for perhaps five seconds before asking, "So, got a girlfriend yet? I mean you're pretty much the closest thing to asexual I can think of without being a eunuch so-"

"Not seeing anyone."

"Damn, really? Hey, you wouldn't happen to be a pokefucker, would you? I mean, I'm more of a traditional kind of guy myself so I don't get the appeal, but different strokes for different folks, amirite?"

...Red had forgotten just how much Blue could _talk._

A quick glance at his Pokedex showed four hours of walking to go...and no shortcuts available.

"Hey. Red. Reeeed. RED! I know you're listening dude and I _really _think I need to set you up with someone. How about Erica? She's all traditional and shit, real quiet and polite and probably the only person off the top of my head who can put up with your mute act. Herbal spores can go a _long _way in making the day go by fast, you know what I'm saying? Eh, eh?"

...Red missed Mt. Silver.

* * *

"Ahh, nice to come back to the ol' stomping grounds, now ain't it?"

If Pewter had barely altered itself over the passage of years Pallet was positively identical. He could spot _maybe _four new homes from this distance...and he could see a great deal from said distance. It really spoke to the original purpose of Pallet's founding that the Professor's ranch and laboratory took up almost four times as much space-twelve, if you counted the free roaming lands that were barely so much as fenced-and employed roughly a sixth of the town in its more mundane operations, from repair, feeding, farming and housing.

And yet Red and Blue's hometown was still as sleepy as ever, despite the nexus of a great deal of innovation happening-literally-next door.

"I knew you agreed with me. So what's your plan, eh?"

Red shrugged, Blue of course correctly translating the gesture in its entirety.

"You _do _know the people in there are complete strangers, right?"

Red gave his rival a dry look, the other young man replying with a shrug just as eloquent as his own.

"Suit yourself. Drop by my place or Gramps' whenever you're done making yourself miserable. Knowing you I bet you don't even have a place to sleep."

Blue's grin turned knowing.

"And my sister _is _going to be home, so you can ogle her and fantasize all you want~! I retain my rights as her brother to beat your ass for it though."

The red-eyed male gave his opposite a narrowed glare.

"Hey don't try to give me that. I know you had a crush on Daisy way back when, even caught you jackin' it once to a picture of her when you were thirteen. I still have to go see the psychics about _that _one now and again."

The crimson eyed youth abruptly tugged his hat low over his eyes and walked faster, Blue laughing at his embarrassment.

* * *

Red's fingers tightened on the newly constructed and painted fence of the property that used to be his home, staring without so much as a single blink at the cozy suburban house with a dozing Pidgey staring cautiously at him from a perch on the porch, the sounds of a radio or tv commentating on a Coordinator competition drifting through an open window.

...It was far removed from the humble-borderline rundown-home his mother, Mr. Mime and himself had shared for most of his youth. Patched roof, clean windows, fresh paint, cared for lawn...almost the opposite of the conditions he had grown alongside with.

It was irrational and petulant, but he couldn't help but hold some level of resentment to the new denizens of what had once been home, of how they had just moved in and removed what had once been, with no reverence for the past.

Which was where the irrationality and petulance lay, obviously. Professor Oak had helped him sell the old plot of dirt and grass for a good price once his mother had passed, just a few short weeks before he was to embark on his journey alongside Green and Blue.

The older man had told him that, despite the shaky financial standing they had been in most of their lives, there _was_ a small bit of money set aside that could cover the property payments for a year or two, long enough if Red had ever desired to return.

He had declined. To have a place to return to would have weakened him, distracted from the drive he felt to take on every challenge the world could throw at him, to prove that he could surmount any mountain no matter the height.

Thus, he had no business holding contempt for those who had rightfully bought what was for sale, a sale initiated by his own hand.

…

Red had never pretended to be perfect as he scowled one last time at the house, the Pidgey now rousing itself to coo threateningly at him with ruffled feathers, Pikachu finally perking up at the potential opportunity to kill something.

Red walked away without a backward glance, the electric mouse chattering in disappointment as the Pidgey returned to its perch with a satisfied puff of its chest.

It was blissfully unaware of how close to a serious maiming or outright death it had come.

* * *

"It's been _far _too long, my boy. You're looking healthy, despite your self-imposed exile where-I imagine-you're most nutritious meal was hardy mosses or fungi. Then again, knowing you, you most likely hunted and killed your own food."

Red smiled at Samuel Oak's knowing tone, easily replying, "Golbat doesn't taste good without ketchup."

A snort left the older man, the two of them looking down on the small herd of Tauros that roamed the Professor's ranch from a raised road, leaning on the doors of the buggy they had appropriated.

The herd was starting to grow restless once again, the other ranch hands notifying the Professor that pacification might be needed while Red tagged along.

Just like old times, except the young man was visiting rather than working.

"As much as I'd like to hear about all of your adventures, no doubt Daisy will also inquire about them and I don't believe you have any desire to tell the story twice. We can talk about them during dinner. Rather, my boy, I find myself wondering...what do you plan to do next?"

The young man's silence spoke volumes.

"You don't know, do you?"

A slow shake of his head, downturned hat hiding his expression.

Oak sighed, nostalgically gazing out at the snorting herd and roiling hills.

"Well, my boy, you've done what very few people during the course of my lifetime have managed. To present a problem I really don't have an answer for."

Red glanced at the Professor, his expression devoid of disappointment and blame, merely holding curiosity.

Oak smiled apologetically nonetheless, stating, "You've accomplished practically every single feat I can think of for any singular trainer. You completed the Kanto circuit, beat the Elite Four, became Grand Champion and even then conquered one of the singularly most dangerous environments we know of. You could attempt to travel to all of the regions and claim their gym badges, certainly. Attempt to earn the title of Grand Champion among their number...but I don't think that holds much appeal for you anymore, now does it?"

Red slowly shook his head.

"And we thus once more arrive at the crux of your dilemma. What is there for you to challenge next?"

A wry grin pulled at the Professor's lips.

"I suppose you could attempt to tame the Legendaries...but even with your uncanny skills I think those monsters are far beyond your scope, my boy."

An equally skewed smirk from Red matched the Professor's. He had borne witness to one of the famed Gods of their world, once.

Zapdos, the _Demonio del Trueno. _The Titan of Lightning.

…

Once had been enough, of standing no more than a kilometer away from a being that hurled lightning with enough force, precision and endurance to turn even a Steelix into a molten, charred mess, the assault leaving Red near blind and deaf for hours afterwards.

"Ah, and there they go..."

Releasing a sigh of his own Oak lazily retrieved a Pokeball from his belt, the frantic and aggressive lowing of the Tauros reaching a fevered pitch as two of the males began to stamp hooves as they faced each other, tossing their heads with arcs of spittle flying from their lips.

One was grizzled and old, scars marring his flank with patches of matted fur decorating his form. The other was young and spry, largely unmarked aside from odd scarring and ragged patches of hair along his rump, not typical markings of a Tauros dominance display.

"Hopefully this time they'll learn their lesson. Ahh, that's probably too much to hope for, isn't it?"

Idly pointing the ball's release lens in the general vicinity of the battling bulls Oak released his chosen enforcer-

-and in a flash of red light an _enormous _Dragonite appeared, lightly shaking itself before facing the now far more subdued Tauros, bovine eyes wide and staring at the scaled and scarred Drake.

Then it roared, a physical blast of noise that shook the ground and would have given the two Humans aching heads had they not covered their ears beforehand.

The Tauros quickly scattered, baying and pissing as they went...all except for the young male who, against every conceivable notion of self-preservation took one step forward and gave a challenging snort.

At least until Oak's Dragonite arched its antenna slightly, a nearby power line suddenly bursting sparks as a line of electricity impacted on the Tauros' rear, the Pokemon now sprinting to join its fellows with a flaming and smoking ass, panicked screams echoing across the ranch.

Red couldn't help but smile slightly, Oak shaking his head.

"Fourth time's the charm, perhaps?"

Red was about to offer his own observation when the Dragonite suddenly turned around, gazing at him with narrowed eyes as the young man quickly averted his own.

While Dragonite were usually non-aggressive unless threatened or in danger of having their territory encroached upon it was _never_ a good idea to meet the gaze of a Dragon directly unless you had its utmost respect. Red had that respect when he worked on the ranch...but three years could very well be enough for the Dragonite to have decided he was no longer worthy of it.

Which was why he was more than a little surprised when the great beast laid its head down alongside the buggy, one slitted eye rolling in a socket to stare expectantly at him.

Oak chuckled, remarking, "It seems Shiryu remembers you, my boy. Here."

The professor handed him a brush and gloves, stiff bristles hardy enough to scrape flesh from bone adorning one end.

Cleaning the Dragonite's head with motions burned into muscle memory-sparks flying from the beasts hardened scales and growls of contentment shaking his bones-Oak continued with, "You know, my boy...there's always a spot on the ranch or my research team available for you. I know you're not one to sit in a single place for very long but perhaps a year or two of calm after your adventures will offer perspective, shed light on a new path to take."

A more greedy expression graced the professor's features.

"And I'm always in need of good, trustworthy help."

Red didn't immediately respond, instead thinking the offer over and ignoring Pikachu's jealous glare at Shiryu as he continued to brush the enormous dragon.

While the offer was by no means unattractive-the thought of doing something he was both good at _and _enjoyed was never a negative-he didn't feel quite ready to stop, to settle down in any capacity. He was only lacking in a goal, not the drive.

…

But the professor had a point. What _was _he to do? He had become Grand Champion, triumphed over every obstacle barring him from that goal and scaled Mt. Silver. Every other challenge felt too..._similar_.

"Take some time to think on it, my boy. And have dinner with us tonight, we have a surprise guest arriving and I think you'll enjoy yourself."

He leaned in conspiratorially with a dry lilt to his tone.

"And quite frankly I don't want to have to deal with _both _my grandchildren at the same time."

He shook his head, grouchily stating, "Honestly, the boy becomes Grand Champion and he _still_ rides that damn bike around the lab like some Route 17 hoodlum. And tries to seduce my newest employee, the juvenile brat..."

Red just smiled at the familiar exasperation of the professor, curious about who this mysterious guest was supposed to be.

* * *

"Long time no see, Red!"

A bone-crushing hug greeted the stoic trainer, causing him to widen his eyes before a rare expression of open joy strained mouth muscles usually set in a frown.

"It's good to see you too, Green."

With dark brown hair falling loosely to her exposed shoulders, tank top and dusty jeans adorning tanned skin alongside a winning smile Blue and Red's oldest friend was indeed a welcome surprise.

"Geez! You have any idea how worried we were when you disappeared off the face of the map with no warning whatsoever? And while he'd sooner chug a Grimer than admit it I _know _Blue was all panicked as well."

"Hah! Was not. Trust me, I've spent the better part of my journey trying to take the prodigal son himself down a peg. It didn't work. A few rocks, a bit of snow and lack of oxygen wasn't about take him out."

Green rolled her eyes, archly remarking, "And that's why you had ACE start looking for a certain missing Champion, right?"

Ignoring the girl's statement Blue instead pulled Red into a fearsome noogy, crowing, "Holy shit I forgot about that! Hey, Red, guess what this crazy bitch was up to while we were off conquering the world and being just plain awesome? She joined fucking _ACE! _Can you believe it?"

Red blinked a few times in surprise, Green negligently waving a hand as if to say it was no big deal. Which was the opposite, really. Armed Champion Extension answered to the head of the Indigo League, the Champion, as their personal enforcers and undercover agents to ferret out treason or discontent among the populace, or their enemies located in other regions.

While they didn't recruit 'only the best to serve the best' as their motto implied they _did _have stringent entry requirements...and the organization was notoriously patriarchal, a result of the current highest ranking officers being the 'traditional' sorts.

That Green had made it in at all was already telling, never mind that she was apparently in the know enough to have heard about Blue's orders.

She confirmed his suspicions a moment later as she smirked, explaining, "Not only joined but ascended the ranks pretty damn quick, if I do say so myself. Keeping me in the loop about Team Rocket's activities was a big steal. Just you two wait, I'll be reorganizing that damn group of fossils before you can even ask a Xatu if I'm full of it or not."

Green proceeded to grab Blue in a noogy of her own, leaving Red even more at their mercy as she smugly stated, "And don't think just because I'll be subordinate to you means you get to pull stupid shit, ACE isn't your little altar boy under the table, _Gary."_

"Yeah yeah, point taken or whatever. Spilling ACE secrets is against the law, by the way. Now we have to kill Red."

Finally releasing the crimson-eyed youth who shot them an acidic glare as he massaged his head, the duo were promptly smacked over the head by a tall woman, fetching voice ordering, "Stop fooling around in the kitchen, you three. Hell, not more than two minutes back together and you're already causing a ruckus. And stop bothering poor Red, ACE secrets are no secrets in this household."

Daisy Oak was very much a female version of Gary, light brown hair efficiently tied into a bun while her lithe frame was concealed beneath a modest blouse and skirt, plates of steaming food perfectly balanced in each hand that she set down on the now cramped dining table.

Playfully grinning she gathered Red into a hug from behind, remarking, "And _you, _mister, cannot go wandering off without so much as a 'see you later'! Do you have any idea how worried everybody was?"

While he'd long gotten over his juvenile crush on Blue's sister-never mind that she was too driven with her work to consider something like romantic attraction-he nonetheless was left more than a little embarrassed by her overly affectionate actions, Gary rolling his eyes at the display.

"Easy does it, sis. Cuddle the loser over there any harder and he's not going to be able to sit down without a one-willy salute to the Kanto flag."

He and Green shared a quick high-five while Daisy jokingly chided them with, "No crass humor at the table, young man. And Red just spent several no doubt celibate months on Mt. Silver, of course he'll have urges. It's actually rather flattering~!"

Red pulled his hat lower over his face, mumbling, "Let's just eat..." as the Oaks and Green shared a laugh at his expense, the professor carrying the last dish as they began to ravenously dig into the food with less grace than a starving Raticate.

…

If there was one thing the legends from Pallet Town shared in common it was that they had terrible table manners.

* * *

Red fought down an amused smirk at the sight of the three Pokemon their trainers were closest to interact in their own unique ways.

Green's Wigglytuff and Blue's Umbreon were as friendly to each other as always, even if such friendship consisted of the rotund Pokemon singing choruses of varying complexity and difficulty only for the Umbreon to turn up its nose at the tunes, only deigning to pay attention when the melody suited its tastes. Except the Wigglytuff would occasionally take offense at the constant disinterest and slap the Umbreon full across the face, prompting a minute of rapt attention from the Dark-type before once again lapsing into boredom.

And through it all Pikachu would be ignoring the two of them as best he could, only getting dragged into shared interactions through a liberal does of jeering trills from the Umbreon and incessant scoldings from the Wigglytuff.

...They mirrored their Human partners eerily well.

"Grandpa says you're at a bit of a loss."

Plopping down in the swinging loveseat Red had occupied Daisy gave their three quarreling starters an amused look, the male keeping his silence.

"It was incredible, you know. To hear about you and my little brother's journey through news reports, broadcasts and radio specials. Gerald always knew exactly what everyone was talking about, of course-he's a natural born politician that has the brain of a general, the little schemer-and knew how to use that media attention to his benefit...but you were always the underdog, the dark horse that everybody but Gerald didn't think would even come close. And yet here you are, having achieved the pinnacle of what every purebred trainer dreams of, of climbing the highest peak and withstanding its terrible might."

A sad smile graced the older woman's features.

"And all it seems to have brought you is indecision and a feeling of unfulfillment. Red, what's _really _bothering you? Grandpa is only half-right when he said you lack a goal, I've watched you grow up alongside Green and Gerald, I know it's more than just not having a challenge to hold your focus."

The dark-haired male awkwardly picked at a scab on his knuckles, unsure of how to articulate his worries and feeling a trace defensive due to the young woman's unnervingly accurate analysis.

She wasn't one of the greatest researchers in the world merely due to nepotism.

"I...feel aimless. Like there's a chasm I finally can't cross. Even at the start of everything, where the title of Grand Champion had been nothing more than a distant star in the sky...there was a path. A path I could follow and one day topple that invincible mountain. And I did so. Then I scaled that mountain and...now? What's left? I feel..._restless."_

Red offered a rare expression of frustration, feeling like he wasn't properly conveying his state of mind.

"I gave up my home because my journey was what mattered. The _only _thing that mattered. I thought I'd done what I hoped to achieve, accomplished what few or none before have...and it's not enough. There's still more out there, I _know _there is. But...what?"

Daisy just calmly listened to Red's stumbling attempts at explanation, knowing this was probably the most he had spoken at one time in months, perhaps even years.

"The Legendaries? Maybe, but...there's no road to them. I've seen the extent of their power and I can't match that. But they're the pinnacle of this world, with no other equal. I _want _to prove that I can do it, but..."

Red fell silent, having exhausted the depth of his vocabulary.

To her credit Daisy didn't immediately reply, taking her time to think of a proper and well-considered response...eventually sighing in resignation.

"Grandpa was right, you _do _have quite the conundrum on your hands. I don't have an answer to your problem, Red...but I do have advice, if you want it."

The trainer nodded gratefully.

"Blue is traveling to the Johto region tomorrow to attend a ceremony performed by the Dragon Clan in Ecruteak City, attended by the Kimono Sisters. His defeat of Lance-as well as your own-has damaged the Clan's reputation and image of invincibility. No doubt he's hoping to smooth things over with them and keep them from trying to perform some kind of petty grievance in retribution."

Red nodded in understanding.

It was merely sensible for anyone with an ear for politics and self-preservation to not tweak the noses of trainers who had long mastered the art of taming Dragons when there was no need to...and for all his bluster and confidence even Blue knew where to toe the line, where to smile and wave for the sake of expediency.

"It's been a long time since you two have worked or traveled together, years I believe. Not since Team Rocket and Silph Co., perhaps this will be a good chance to spend time as friends, not rivals."

Red's dry expression caused Daisy to giggle in amusement, mockingly stating, "Now now, I know you two insist you're not friends...but even if you're not you're also the only people on this planet-aside from family and Green-who understand each other. That counts for a lot, wouldn't you agree?"

Unable to refute the point Red stared off into the distance, considering the woman's words.

Is that what he needed? A break, time to regain a measure of perspective? To travel the world with his oldest acquaintance and see things through his eyes, to find that final goal he _knew _was calling for him?

...He had never been one to idle, to wander aimlessly in hopes of fortune smiling upon him. Luck was far more favorable to those who sought it out, rather than the opposite.

He honestly was unsure of how to proceed-

-until a distant melody began to play, that strange, haunting call he had first heard in Pewter.

Instinctively pulling out the glittering scale from its simple but durable covering of Spinarak weave Red let the distant chorus speak to him, trusting his gut to lead him on the right path.

"...It looks like I'll be keeping Blue company on his next publicity stunt."

Daisy offered both a radiant smile and curious look at the scale but elected not to ask, instead saying, "I'm sure he'll be excited about that, although will probably never admit it."

The trainer nodded.

The day Blue openly thanked anyone was the day Marowak gave up its mask.

Speaking of which, his Umbreon had mounted the Wigglytuff and was playfully biting the back of its neck, the rotund Pokemon trilling in alarm and mock indignation...coincidentally matching the passionate moans drifting out from Blue's open window, he and Green both having had a few drinks and subsequently arguing themselves into bed with the other.

Pikachu's reaction was the same as his master's, a sigh of aggravation and turning of attention so as to tune out the noises that resembled an Arcanine raping an irate Primeape. In his opinion.

Professor Oak walked out the front door, cups of tea held on a platter as he wryly remarked, "I don't think we're going to sleep anytime soon. Have you decided on what you're going to do, my boy?"

Red nodded before staring at the scale one last time, reflective surface catching and holding the light in a hypnotic manner...and with one last echoing song that seemed to lead over the edge of the world he gently tucked it away, once more prepared to chase the glory that laid just beyond the horizon.

* * *

**While I've never really had any desire to do a longform Pokemon story one-shots or shorter tales have always been fun little diversion and this is one of those shorter bits.**

**I've got it mostly written and it just needs some editing before being set to end up fully published, so releases shouldn't be too far behind this one.**

**Now for some of the more savvy Pokemon readers you all might recognize quite a few terms, names and concepts from the late story _A Game of Champions._**

**It's removal from the site was a damn bloody shame as it was an _incredible _piece of work and this is my way of paying homage to it, hopefully one day it'll come back but in the meantime I'll content myself with the downloaded version :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Meeting

"How am I not hungover, you ask? Because I'm _just _that awesome, Red buddy boy. Hand me that bottle of vitamin water, would you?"

Red did so, making it a point to crinkle the bottle as loudly as possible.

"Why thank you, asshole."

The two of them lounged on the deck of the _Titanus, _one of the newest constructed pleasure cruisers after the success of the _Anne, _taking a rare moment to relax.

Neither expected that to last very long, Blue's face and notoriety would draw attention as soon as his eyes could handle the glare of the sun. And the seafaring ship was absolutely _packed. _Partygoers, tourists, trainers, business men and women, Pokemon of every type, size and disposition...it would only take so long before one of them noticed that the Grand Champion of the Indigo League was hanging out right alongside them.

"So have you been reading up on all of the material I gave you, my dear and academically challenged friend?"

Red nodded, idly stroking Pikachu as the rodent's ears occasionally flicked in irritation at all the noise and activity around him, of screeching children, giggling teens, boisterous young adults and loudly conversing adults. No doubt the little beast desired to shut them all up with a few well placed bolts of electricity but knew that would end with him swimming the rest of the way to the Whirl Islands...or, even worse, confined to a Poke Ball for the remainder of the trip.

"Good, because I know you're socially retarded and I don't need you cocking it up for me when we meet with the hundreds of stuck up and just plain boring Dragon Clan members. Sheesh, at least Lance and Clair have _some _semblance of a personality, the rest act like drones. Actually, that's unfair to the drones. _Porygons _have a greater emotional and facial breadth than your average 'oh so honrobruu' Dragon hugger."

Red allowed Blue to vent without comment...not that he disagreed with him. He'd read the dozens upon dozens of social boundaries and necessities one had to observe when dealing with the clan lest offense be given. The Dragon Clan, alongside Koga's ninjas and a few other notable groups, were descendants of the imperial Japanese that had existed long ago, before the arrival of Pokemon into their world and the eventual cataclysm that followed. Many of their traditions-and quite a bit of their monetary and political power-came from those distant bloodlines.

And in Red's humble opinion any society that placed so much emphasis on treating someone according to their station and social status rather than merits was amusing at best, actively detrimental at worst.

But he'd agreed to come along with Blue so he quietly observed and practiced what he'd learned, setting aside his irritation and distaste for the practices he was studying.

"Hey. Hey. Red. Hey Red, get a load of _that."_

Realizing Blue wasn't going to stop poking him until he did as he asked the red-eyed youth lazily rolled his gaze in the direction his rival was staring...and would admit he was impressed.

Two women perhaps in their early twenties-maybe younger-were lounging on the side of the pool, swirling their legs in the water and chatting casually to the other, an Absol and Kirlia by their side as they dozed without a seeming care in the world.

One was clearly albino, with long white hair that fell to the small of her back and ruby eyes, pale skin glistening with sunblock while an ultra-ball themed bikini covered her voluptuous body. Her companion was equally exotic, with short blue hair framing a raptor-like face while eyes of gleaming orange stared attentively at her opposite, lithe figure more modestly concealed by a white one-piece.

Red would freely admit he was attracted-exotic features had always been a weakness of his-but a few quick observations rapidly left him with a loss of interest. Any good Pokemon trainer had a keen eye for detail and his was better than most.

The two girls weren't just mindlessly chatting to the other...it was a ploy, a fishing experiment to see what would come up and bite. The albino was arranging and highlighting her body in variously provocative ways, flicking her hair back-and-forth while arching her back, kicking her kegs in a way that left them open for tantalizingly brief moments. And through the display her companion watched the crowd with subtle flicks of those glowing eyes, what seemed to be a quiet and innocent dialogue no doubt a relaying of who was paying attention and who wanted in on the action, what each observer responded to.

Factor in their exotic Pokemon just idly sitting nearby and it was all a masterful and convincing image of naive and mysterious beauty, just waiting to be approached.

Red turned back to the sheets of paper Blue provided, interest lost.

If he was only interested in physical intimacy he could visit the ship's 'club' and drop a few Idols there, as he had done at the various brothels along the steps of his journey over the years. At least then there had been no illusions between him and whatever girl he would be spending the night with about the nature of their relationship. It was a transaction, an exchange of money for services that, hopefully, they would both enjoy, the two of them parting the morning after with no hard feelings or lingering attachment.

None of the mistaken intentions or whirlwind romances that left him uncomfortable and lost that so many other trainers seemed to thrive on, not willing to commit to any kind of stable relationship unless he was sure of its quality and commitment.

...with the benefit of hindsight and greater self-knowledge, he could say with assurance that reticence came from being a child with a broken family, his mother eventually dying alone without so much as a letter or call from his father.

"Damn...ultra balls my ass, _those _bazongas are master ball class _easy_. I've got dibs on the albino, I know you like your chicks on the slimmer side. Beats me why, don't you know thicker hips cushion the ride?"

Red pulled his hat lower in response, pointedly ruffling the sheaths of paper Blue had given him.

"Seriously? You're gonna pass up on _that _fine piece of ass?"

"That's what they want, in case you haven't noticed."

"No duh, that's the point! C'mon, what are you now, one of those celibate man on the mountain types? _Please _tell me you're not a Pokefucker, I don't want to have to keep Blacky at least ten feet away from you at all times."

His Umbreon briefly perked an ear at the mention of her name before realizing no further commands would be coming, instead lounging deeper into the shade of her partner's chair.

"Not interested. Aren't you and Green a thing now?"

While Red hadn't expected anything more than a flippant response he was surprised that Blue thoughtfully cupped his chin, fond grin curling his lips upwards in one of his trademark smirks.

"Now now, Red...our dear childhood friend stands head and shoulders above nearly every other fine female this world has to offer. I'm thinking she and I could make a pretty wild duo, don't you think? Me, a God among men and her, my loyal prophet carrying the good word and enacting my will at the end of a Scyther's blade. I reckon the world would be ours in a few months, don't yah think?"

Red hid his surprise at Blue actually admitting to the idea of settling down with anyone that wasn't himself, curiously asking, "So you're going to go hit on and then sleep with a pair of strangers as a sign of commitment?"

"Geez, don't be such an old man, Red! Sex is just sex, besides! Ol' Greeny is in ACE, if she hasn't had to seduce her way into a few secrets shared before sealing the deal-with an arrest warrant or knife in the back, take your pick-my name isn't Blue."

A perverted grin appeared on the Grand Champion's features.

"And let's just say I wouldn't mind if she slapped a pair of cuffs on my person and tried to, ahem, _extract _a few secrets from my unwilling lips~!"

The red-eyed male made a mental note to visit a psychic at the earliest opportunity for a selective mind wipe before hurriedly moving on, querying, "Sleeping around can be part of her responsibility and duty. What's your excuse?"

"Why, Red, spreading my exceedingly valuable Oak genes is duty enough! Now, are you going to at _least _be my wingman or do I have to do all the heavy lifting myself? They're getting impatient."

Red glanced at the pool and had to agree, the two girls had graduated from passively searching to actively doing so, glancing around the pool and performing exaggerated stage whispers and smiles as they eyed groups of other guys. So far none had dared to approach but he doubted that would last long.

He could only shrug in disinterest.

"So go to them. I'm sure you'll manage."

Blue gave a final roll of his eyes and flicked a few drops his vitamin water at Red, dryly stating, "Fine, but don't get all pissy at me when I'm spearing two Cloysters wide and _you're_ trying to sleep. Smell you later!"

Chucking away his glasses and blinking a few times to acclimate to the sun-and no doubt do away with the last vestiges of his hangover-Blue adorned his winning smile and confidently strode towards the two girls, Red putting the matter out of mind.

Unless a school of Gyrados suddenly capsized the boat it seemed he would be better off finding something better to do with his night. Sure, his rival _could _charm the ladies into letting them fuck in their room...but no doubt Blue would invite them back to their shared cabin, just to rub it in Red's face.

Their relationship was healthy that way.

* * *

Taking a deep breath of crisp, cool air that had the slightest tangs of salt to it Red watched the waves roil and rise against the sides of the _Titanus, _Pikachu clasped to his back as the electric mouse curiously gazed around the bow of the ship, only a few other people-mostly couples-out this late at night...or perhaps it would be more accurate to say early morning.

He knew from unfortunate personal experience that Blue liked to play with his food before eating it and that his romantic tryst would last well into the night. And morning.

Thus his current location.

"Pika?"

Idly scratching his starter's chin at the query Red leaned further into the safety railing, allowing himself a rare moment of true relaxation, the brightly shining stars only partially obscured by passing clouds.

Maybe he'd been correct to follow his rival on this cruise. At the moment he felt..._almost _at peace, like there wasn't some kind of calling he had to answer or purpose he had to serve.

Idly pulling the scale out of his pocket the trainer once more gazed at it, wondering at the haunting melody he could always distantly hear emanating from the object. Tonight it seemed to be especially strong, drinking in the moonlight and adding another overlay of voices to the symphony.

...And it was getting _louder_.

The young man was instantly on guard, instincts that had been honed by years of dangerous treks through wilderness and battle warning him of..._something._

Pikachu sensed it as well, claws digging into his trainer's back and shoulders as a low hiss escaped his throat.

Red's apprehension grew as the ocean began to, for lack of a better term, calm. Waves barely crested the side of the _Titanus_ anymore, a placid and nearly smooth surface affording a clear view into the water's depth.

No one else had seemed to notice this change beyond pointing out how quiet things had gotten, all other passengers still a fair distance away from his position.

They thought it was quiet? The air itself seemed to _thrum_ with bethnic song, yet another verse joining the resounding melody...but this one sounded _Human._

Closing his eyes and focusing as hard as he could the former Grand Champion tried to isolate sections of the performance, separate the howls and trills of monsters from man.

And, slowly, he began to _understand _it, at least on an empathetic level.

Authority, imperiousness...but also curiosity. _Interest._

And it was that same distinctly feminine feeling from before, the song not containing words but rather emotion. Feeling confident that he could now recall and retain different strands of the melody at his leisure Red opened his eyes-

-and a strangled gasp left him, jaw dropping and eyes bulging.

Directly below him no more than a meter or two beneath the waves was a creature of _massive _dimensions, its head alone bigger than he was while fin-like wings stretched a seemingly infinite distance, powerful tail lazily propelling it at a sedate pace that matched the _Titanus_.

The pale and silvery body glistened in the moonlight, skin covered in odd flesh or scales that was more than passingly familiar to the one he currently held.

And those _eyes. _Glowing with unfathomable psychic power they shone like searchlights, one orb steadily meeting his unblinking gaze with godlike calm and assurance.

…

Red had seen many incredible things during his journey, more often than not partaking of them. Pokemon of every shape and size, of wildly varying power and strength. Acts and vistas of untamed nature that made Humanity seem small and insignificant in comparison...even a number of the Legendaries he had borne witness to, obtaining a limited understanding of their power.

But this? Just _looking _at it evoked a sense of wonder he could have only dreamed of at the start of his quest, when the world had been new and mysterious and dangerous.

Time passed-how long, Red couldn't say-before the creature shifted its body slightly...and in his mind the trainer heard what _might _have been laughter, or perhaps a womanly giggle.

And then the leviathan was gone, swiftly diving further downwards into the roiling depths as normal sound returned to the world.

A ragged inhale from Red caused him to realize he'd been holding his breath, not daring to so much as move for fear of breaking the spell of the moment.

And an incredible moment it was, to encounter something that..._amazing._

"You alright there, laddie?"

Starting at the sudden question the trainer glanced over his shoulder, finding an older man calmly approaching him, adorned in a sailors outfit with extra tassels and bars alongside a fancy hat.

The captain.

Red was content to nod but apparently the older man was having none of it, resting on the railing next to him before stating, "You don't have to pretend around me, laddie. Not only do yah look like a Gengar is stalking yah but the waters are back to normal, like they_should_ have been."

A leathery grin pulled at a creased and weathered face, the captain confidently saying, "You saw it, didn't yah? The Beast of the Sea."

The name triggered a cascade of information in Red's brain, facts correlating and cross-referencing with the evidence provided.

Lugia.

The supposed master of the legendary birds, lord of the seas and reader of souls...among half-a-dozen other titles. Elusive and mysterious to the extreme, Lugia was said to only appear to a select few outsiders, interacting with the Kimono sisters of Ecruteak or members of the old Imperial families through a representative who's appearance was kept secret.

...Why it appeared seemingly randomly to strangers was beyond him but hopefully the captain could shed some light on the matter.

"...I did. You believe it's real, then?"

The captain guffawed, replying, "I've been sailing these seas for a _long_ while, laddie. And while I've never seen the great beast with my own eyes...I've seen plenty of those who say they have. And they always have the same look you have on your face, laddie, alongside the waters growing unnaturally calm for awhile. Great pale beast with fin wings and glowing eyes? Heard singing inside your head?"

Red nodded.

"Well congrats then, laddie! You've become part of one of the most exclusive clubs on the planet!"

Another bark of laughter and slap on the back-that set Pikachu to hissing at the man-almost sent Red overboard, the young man frowning briefly before asking, "What did those others who saw it do afterwards?"

"Memory is a little hazy but I think most just move on, considering it a stroke of good fortune and little else. A few of the more adventurous-or foolhardy-types try to navigate the Whirl islands and track the beast down. I think only a rare few have actually found the creature, never speaking a word of those encounters to anyone afterwards. Most just assume the old Imperials tell em' to shut up or find one of Koga's favored 'messengers' at their bedside unannounced."

Red turned back to the now mundane waves, unable to keep contained the small smile tugging at his lips.

"Guess I'm one of those foolhardy types."

The captain chuckled, offering one last overly familiar slap to the back before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

But that was fine. Because he once again had a goal, a clear horizon to aim for. Practically no one had ever tracked down the vaunted Beast of the Sea and told the tale?

It looks like he had another preconception to overturn.

* * *

Red awoke to the sound of giggling and snide whispers, sighing as he remembered exactly why he had been out of his cabin so late last night.

Blue and the two girls.

And, if he knew his rival like thought he did, he was no doubt about to slip an ice cube down his boxers or slap a slice of cheese on his face.

Which is why he made a subtle hand motion to Pikachu, his starter-despite being in a deep slumber and facing opposite of him-flicking his tail and directing a bolt of electricity over his trainer's head with a sharp _SNAP_, a startled curse music to Red's ears.

"Har har, real funny, douche."

Lazily raising his body out from beneath the bedcovers Red knuckled an eye, giving Blue a supremely smug smile as the other male nursed his smarting hand.

"You sure you don't have a Psychic gene in that bloodline of yours? Some distant ancestor boned an Alakazam or something? Cuz' the way you and that mouse of yours are in synch is just plain _weird_ sometimes."

Red shrugged, having wondered about that occasionally himself. Legalized romantic and sexual relations between a Pokemon and a Human was a societal phase that came and went with the times, depending on the outlooks of those in charge. It was _always_ a politically sensitive issue that he had been happy to stay out of, made only worse by the wildly varying levels of intelligence different types of Pokemon displayed, never mind the further variances within said types.

And the genetics were just as much a mess, as Humans couldn't birth Pokemon while Pokemon couldn't birth Humans...but both could be inseminated by the other, the resulting infant-on _extremely_ rare occasions-displaying traits outside of its assumed genepool.

The current administration was actually one of the more moderate ones throughout history, in that it mainly just tried to ignore that interspecies affection was a thing that happened. Even _Blue_ hadn't wanted to open that can of Weedle.

"Oh, before I forget! Red, meet Cerise and Lisanna. Cerise was _very _bummed out to hear that you, the mysterious and powerful Red, weren't here to partake of last night's festivities."

Blue clicked his tongue in admonishment.

"How shameful of you, leaving me to pick up your slack. Now say you're sorry, Red."

The young man's eyes drifted past his rival-

-and quickly averted themselves as he was presented with the sight of two very attractive and very naked young women, the one offering him a bright smile the slimmer girl he had been briefly considering yesterday.

"...Sorry you only had Blue to keep you company last night."

Two giggles left the women as his rival rolled his eyes, Red quickly rising out of bed and getting dressed-

-before swiftly striding out of the room, leaving the three other occupants blinking in surprise at is abrupt departure.

He had things to do and wasn't interested in stumbling his way through an awkward conversation simply for Blue's entertainment.

* * *

"You realize I had to smooth out a lot of ruffled and disappointed feathers, right? Shit, I had to end up telling them you were _gay_, Cerise was about to throw herself off the boat, thinking her big idol didn't like her."

Red idly tabbed through an entry on his Pokedex, distractedly replying, "You seemed to handle it alright..."

"Geez, and people say _I'm _cold."

Throwing himself into a chair next to Red Blue tilted his rival's Pokedex, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"You thinking of tackling a Legendary next? Red, I know you're ambitious and all but this miiiiiiiight just be a teensy ittie bitty out of your league. And the Beast of the Sea? What are you gonna do, _fish _for it?"

A non-committal shrug came from the taciturn young man as Blue just huffed a sigh, reminding him, "Well before you go off looking to punch a Tyranitar into submission remember that you've got some diplomatic functions to attend. I already jazzed you up to everybody and they're looking forward to meeting and licking your toes. _Apparently _the mystery trainer that _allegedly _beat the Elite Four and Grand Champion that _just_ so happened to make em' look like chumps is someone they want to get their greasy paws onto. Hope you brought your bullshit repel, cuz you're going to need it."

Red didn't bother hiding his scowl, causing Blue to smirk.

"Ok, but real talk. What are you planning in that twisted little mind of yours, Red?"

Replying with a smirk of his own the red-eyed trainer explained, "The Whirl Islands. Plenty of reports and 'unofficial' paths that lead deeper into the caves and isolated islands."

"Yeah, with currents that would make a Gyrados think twice. Hence, you know, the name."

"Blastoise and Venusaur can get me there."

Blue huffed out an aggrieved sigh, lacing his hands behind his head before remarking, "Fine, get yourself squished in a river or eaten by a wild sea monster. Or telepathically ripped apart by this psychic bird you're suddenly obsessed with. It's not like people will _care_ or anything."

"It's no different than when you said goodbye to the Professor when we left on our journey."

"Don't get smart with me."

The two shared a good natured smile before Blue irreverently plucked the Pokedex from Red's hands, remarking, "Well if you're going to embark on this quest of stupidity, then you might as well have my sage advice, keep you from getting eaten by a pack of Magikarp or frozen by a Dewgong or something equally hilarious."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, idiot. You're gonna make us look bad. And by us I mean me."

"How do people wear these things..."

Fiddling with the sash of his dark crimson yukata Red couldn't help but grumble, the fabric of the robe far too loose and open for his liking. Years of wearing rugged and durable clothing had left him ill prepared for the formal and light wear native to many of the old Imperials, never mind the ridiculous sandals and socks that felt like it was trying to split his feet in half as gently as possible.

At least Pikachu seemed to enjoy it, even if the occasional clump of hair was left on the hem as the mouse Pokemon rubbed his head against the material.

He hadn't even been able to bring his hat…

"Legendaries alive, dude...did you cut your hair with a serrated knife before sticking a Magneton in an outlet? Hold up a second."

Before Red could protest Blue licked his fingers, swiftly rubbing his fellow trainer's scalp fast enough to leave friction burns before nodding in satisfaction, remarking, "There we go. Still looks like shit, but at least it's _fashionable_shit. Damn, I should have been a Coordinator..."

Red shot his rival a glare before giving it up as a bad job, examining his reflection in a store's nearby window as they passed.

Blue had a point. His hair _did _look rather chaotic, but at least it was all standing up straight, rather than flattened in some spots and upright in others.

He ignored Blacky's trills of amusement from where it watched on Blue's shoulder, inky fur freshly washed and clashing well with Blue's own clothing of similar coloration.

"How long do we have to attend?"

"Until everybody else leaves. I spend this one night giving out as many social BJ's as possible to a bunch of wishy washy Dragon lovers and then I don't have to interact with their delicate sensibilities again until I step on the next lizard's tail."

"...How long do _I _have to attend?"

"Until I say you can leave, jerkface. You wanted to come along on this trip, you get to suffer right alongside me."

"You enjoy things like this. I don't."

"Correction. I enjoy making people look and sound like the idiots they are. Except tonight I'm supposed to be making kissy face so I can't do that. Thus, you are coming along as my loyal manservant and will have to hear me constantly bitching and moaning all night long, since I can't rip any of these old fogies a new buttmouth."

"...Buttmouth?"

Blue rolled his eyes.

"Japanese. And not just any Japanese, the _super_ traditional ones. Start dropping cuss words and they act like you just whipped out your cock and slapped them across the face with it. I swear, you'd think they would have loosened up after their shores were besieged by practically every race on Earth looking to clear the fuck out of the Dark Continents..."

Red shrugged, mentally preparing himself for an exhausting and unfulfilling night.

At least it was just tonight, tomorrow he could set out for the Whirl Islands and begin his search.

"Ahh, Oak-sama, Red-sama. Please, come this way. We have been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

The young trainer blinked as he realized they had arrived at the dance theater, a young attendant formally greeting them and now guiding their way deeper into the structure, Blue immediately striking up a conversation that left the young woman a blushing mess as the red-eyed trainer inhaled quietly.

The look Pikachu gave him as he padded along at his feet summed up their thoughts perfectly.

"_Just smile and wave...just smile and wave."_

The doors to the main hall were thrown open-

-and the trainer didn't manage to entirely hide his wince.

Upon a raised dais five beautiful Japanese women danced to a traditional tune performed by wind and string instruments, fluttering kimonos and snapping fans creating a hypnotic sway of movement and colors that Red had nothing against.

It was everything _else _in the room that had him quietly wishing for Dialga to speed up reality for a few hours.

Business suits, formal robes like his own, embroidered fabrics of middle eastern society...all of them worn by older men and women, or by young and vivacious social and economic predators, Poochyenas barking at the edge of the Arcanine's territory.

His least favorite type of people possible...and all of their eyes were on his.

"_Just smile and wave...just smile and wave."_

* * *

The following hours were, in Red's unbiased opinion, a veritable gods dammed _nightmare_. Exchanging nicety after nicety, letting Blue do the talking as much as possible while answering the bare minimum as social etiquette required. It had been..._slimy, _how so many had wished to either make use of him or his name for their own purposes.

Advertising, lucrative work, daughter's hands in marriage, retirement benefits for himself and his Pokemon...one particularly bold business woman had offered him a small fortune to have a coat made out of Pikachu, assuming that money would suffice to sway his decision.

He had simply walked away, pretending to be engrossed in another discussion so as to avoid having to speak.

He wasn't sure he'd have been able to avoid ordering his starter to zap the witch on the spot, consequences be damned.

At least the few trainers and coordinators in the crowd had been easy, all he'd done was make a keen-eyed comment about their companions and they'd do the talking for him, espousing about their Pokemon's attributes while he just smiled and nodded.

At some point-after what felt like an eternity-he wound up at a small refreshments table, Blue holding the crowd's attention and affording him a blissful moment of peace.

He tried to make himself as small as possible while doing so and met with little success, footsteps approaching him from behind-

"I never pegged you as one for enjoying events such as this, Trainer Red."

-and felt an eyebrow raise in surprise as he turned around, coming face-to-face with none other than Lance himself, the former Grand Champion staring at him with the slightest traces of amusement.

For one who wielded so much power-both politically and literally-Lance wasn't immediately physically striking. Of slightly taller than average height and being fairly handsome it was his _presence _that drew the eye. He had the same aura as his Dragons, that of making whatever room he was in seem small by comparison, even the formal and subdued yukata of gold and black not lessening his imposing air one bit.

Red just sagged in relief, glad it was someone _normal _that was finally speaking to him.

A jerk of his chin in Blue's direction told Lance all he needed to know, the Dragon Tamer nodding in sympathy before stating, "Samuel's grandson can be quite the force of will. He'll need it, I think."

A small motion of his hand revealed to the trainer Clair herself sauntering up to Blue, the seductive motion accentuated by the shimmering and magnificent material she wore that made her appear a Dragoness made flesh.

Unfortunately, it was largely wasted as her eyes spoke of flames and wrath.

"My cousin never quite forgave young Oak for defeating her so cleanly in his rise to the top, no doubt she aims to voice that displeasure within a setting where he cannot so easily respond in kind. How childish of her."

Red simply shrugged. It only seemed fair that Blue have to assume the position every now and again.

"But enough of politics and word games. I think we both have had our fill of such activities, have we not? I would be lying if I said the politicking and manipulating required of the Grand Champion is a sad thing to be done away with...young Oak is welcome to the demands of that station."

A knowing look was shared between the two of them, Lance gracefully lowering himself and holding out a hand to Pikachu, the electric mouse warily sniffing the appendage before pulling back, apparently satisfied with his examination and finding nothing amiss.

"Your starter seems as hale and cautious as ever...a truly unique specimen of his species, fitting for the one who trains him."

Unsure of how to respond to such open praise Red merely nodded in thanks, the Dragon tamer rising once more before a smile suddenly appeared on his features.

"Greetings, Naoko-san, Sayo-san, Zuki-san, Kuni-san, Miki-san. Your performance was as splendid as it was inspired."

Red turned, surprised to find that the five dancers, collectively known as the Kimono Sisters, had snuck up on them despite wearing wooden geta that were about as stealthy as an irate Exploud.

The lead one, who Red assumed was Naoko, replied, "Your words do us honor, Champion-sama."

"Champion no longer, Naoko-san."

The Eastern beauty closed her eyes and smiled, easily responding, "Once a Champion _always _a Champion, Lance-sama. Deeds may be forgotten, but never unperformed."

The man nodded in thanks, remarking, "But you are not here for me, are you? As flattering a thought that may be."

The five women giggled, a harmonious noise that left Red wondering if it was practiced before jerking in surprise, the dancers abruptly closing the distance as Naoko idly stated, "It is this one our _Megami _has professed interest in...and indeed, we can hear the song around his very being, a blanket of favor that has him marked to all who can see with more than their eyes..."

Red was instantly on guard at the woman's mention of 'song', his confusion and wariness only increasing as Lance seemed to understand what it was they were saying, a shockingly boyish grin on his face as he chuckled, "But of _course _you would be chosen, Trainer Red...you're just the type of soul she naturally seeks to examine."

"She?"

The Kimono sisters laughed as one, Lance taking a step back with a knowing smirk as Red subconsciously brushed his fingers over the scale buried within his robes, that haunting melody suddenly pounding like a titanic heartbeat through his soul, the trainer stiffening as his instincts told him the originator of the song was close, oh so _close-_

"_Hmm...we meet once more, so quickly after our last meeting."_

-and Red almost stumbled as a clear and soft voice spoke up through his mind, not the usual psychic communication that consisted mostly of impressions, images and feelings...but in actual _words._

Turning slowly, as if moving too quick would dispel a fragile image made of smoke the young man oriented himself in his best guess of where the song came, eyes locking on a single, solitary figure that thrummed with melody like a tightly wound string.

…

Red was not a man given to staring. Or gawking or heckling or ogling of any kind. It simply wasn't in his nature to so openly share or display interest, instead quietly appreciating or observing whatever caught his eye.

Now, though? NOW he stared, mouth slightly ajar at the individual that approached.

She was, for lack of any better descriptors that did her justice, _beautiful._

Long, pure white hair that fell to her knees and swayed like eddies of a flowing river, two dark purple ribbons attached to either side of her head and allowing shorter bangs to frame her features.

Said features were striking, regal and inviting all at once, possessing a predatory sharpness that was merely accentuated by the wisdom and confidence shown by her serene smile, a smile that spoke of peace and assurance rather than vapidness. A conjecture that was merely proven by the silvery orbs that locked onto the young man's crimson ones, burning intelligence and humor-as if she was in on some grand joke none could ever hope to comprehend-shining within.

A snowy and immaculately made kimono that left her biceps and neck bare came down to her thighs, adorning a slim body while flared sleeves of black and white flowed to just above the floor, trailing like the gown of an olden queen.

Dainty, long legs covered in a silken black material gracefully propelled her forward, her height further raised by black sandals that soundlessly whispered across the hard floor, despite the fact that they should have been making a far larger din of noise.

And, as if to accentuate her etherealness even more, a glistening scarf or shawl coiled around the breathtaking woman like a protective guardian, flowing in an invisible wind as if it had a mind of its own.

Words failed him.

With a start he realized he would have to look _up _at her, the footwear raising her above him when they would have otherwise been equal in height.

"Ah, Megami-sama! You have arrived far earlier than we anticipated, what brought about this flight of fancy?"

Striding forward she now stood even with Red, her movements sounding more like the rustle of wind and flow of water than they did hard material on wood floor the woman finally spoke aloud, tones a calming alto that brought forth the image of an ocean at night, gently rumbling with gusts and waves.

"A certain individual caught my interest and I spontaneously decided to make my debut ahead of schedule. I trust that does not disrupt you're plans or inclinations overmuch, _Haika-__san__?"_

Deferentially bowing to the woman-who's pitch of voice suggested her whims were nothing if not law-the Kimono sisters acquiesced to her words, responding, "Of course not, Megami-sama."

Turning her attention to Lance the attention-grabbing young lady spoke, "Greetings to you, Dragon Tamer. You seem well, what with the reduction in your share of responsibility."

Contritely lowering his head the former Grand Champion replied, "I will confess that it is a far more pleasurable boon than it is an unpleasant one."

"Understandable. Besides, abiding by your people's rules the young one now atop your throne would naturally be better at your task than you ever were, correct?"

Red felt an eyebrow raise despite his enraptured state, knowing those kinds of words were borderline dismissive and offensive-

-but lance merely gave a rueful chuckle, musing, "Young Oak certainly has the will to carry out his self-appointed task. Perhaps I will serve better in an advisory capacity."

"One does not dance with Dragons without learning the value of humility."

Silver eyes shifted in their sockets...and Red felt himself pinned on the spot, like a Butterfree in a display case.

"But now for why I am here. Pokemon Trainer Red..."

The woman spoke his title the way one would savor an exotic and unfamiliar meal, tasting and experimenting to find if it was to her liking.

"...Yes?"

Gathering his wits the male turned to face the beauty head on, biting back a frown as he saw Pikachu acting oddly subdued, gazing at the woman with something approaching respect or even wariness.

A mindset _very _out of character for the usually hostile and confrontational mouse.

"Walk with me, please."

...Even if the statement _hadn't _been phrased as a command rather than a request Red would have obeyed, his curiosity overwhelming his pride and caution. Falling in step with the beauty-Pikachu padding alongside at a steady pace-Red was surprised at the nervousness and anxiety he was feeling, something he had only felt in the heat of battle and exploration...almost _never _when he was speaking to other people.

Now his palms felt slightly damp, throat dry and kneecap jumping as he tried to walk steadily. And the scale...it had not _once _stopped humming and throbbing, like a second heartbeat that he had no control over.

…

The whole situation was made all the worse by the fact that the woman seemed perfectly content to just let the silence build, leading him towards a small stairwell located off to the side of the gathering.

Oddly the gathered crowd ignored them, passing over their presence as if they didn't exist.

Considering how clammy and handsy they had been towards him earlier-never mind the mystery woman's exotic and alluring looks-Red began to suspect some kind of psychic power was at play.

...He wasn't a fool, he had already figured out this woman was most certainly the mystery representative of the Beast of the Sea alluded to in second-hand reports. The reacting scale, the way the Kimono Sisters had deferred to her and labeled her 'Goddess', Lance's easygoing and respectful manner...the only question was what, exactly, the Legendaries emissary wanted from him.

They walked on, beginning to ascend a small set of stairs as Red felt even more uncomfortable than before at the silence, unsure of where to place his gaze.

He was behind the mystery girl and in between her greater height, faster pace and shorter robes he was one bend of the waist shy of being able to see more of her than common decency dictated.

It was frustrating, seeing as how he'd never had any real difficulty setting aside his baser attitudes before...yet now he was contemplating an action that he would have expected out of _Blue_, of all people.

Thankfully they once more strolled onto even ground, arriving at a small balcony that overlooked part of the city, cool air drifting past and allowing him the opportunity to sort his thoughts as they wordlessly stared out over Ecruteak.

…

Gathering thoughts failed him, as he simply didn't have a _clue _what to say. How does one initiate a dialogue with a nigh invincible creature's personal messenger? Pikachu was no help either, content to rest on the balcony and fall into a light slumber.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it not usually the male's responsibility to approach the woman, starting up an interesting conversation as he does so?"

Red winced, despite the young lady's joking and amused tone.

"...I'm not good with talking."

"Evidently. Or were you merely struck dumb by my beauty?"

Entirely unsure of how to answer Red merely turned away, looking back to the city.

Which was apparently the _very_ wrong thing to do, as the woman huffed before drolly asking, "Goodness, I was unaware my presence was desired so little. Allow me to offer my sincerest condolences, I had no intention of distracting you from your _clearly _riveting time spent in a corner hiding from every other Human in the room."

Quickly moving to dig himself out of the hole he'd inadvertently stumbled into Red responded, "No, that's not what I...I just wasn't sure of how to reply to that."

He allowed his brow to furrow slightly.

"You just seem to make words...difficult. Like I don't want to say the wrong thing."

A brief bit of amusement danced across the lady's silver orbs before being replaced with cool detachment, one voluminous sleeve rising to cover the lower half of her face as with a coquettish lilt she replied, "Oh? How honest of you. Although it is relieving to know your silence doesn't denote ineptitude, merely reservation. But, if I may be so bold as to offer some advice, sitting back and planning out the best move at any given time will mean many opportunities will pass you by..."

Red felt himself frown slightly, thrown off guard by the accuracy of that statement, of how close to flaws he regularly struggled with it struck.

While many may have viewed his life and actions as a constant stream of snap or gut decisions, the truth of the matter was Red was a very calculating and cautious individual. One had to be in order to accomplish the feats he had performed. Certainly, there had been times when a leap of faith had to be made...but a good Trainer allowed as little chance as possible to factor into their plans.

Even his decision to follow Blue had been an informed choice, despite its seemingly whimsical nature. A weighing of facts that had lead him to a specific course of action.

"So what event will pass me by, then?"

"Oh, nothing too serious...just an answer to your current dilemma. What to do, where to go, who to seek. You've taken the first step, Pokemon Trainer Red, in attempting to seek me out."

"...I was seeking your master, not you specifically. No offense meant."

Another highly amused expression was hidden behind her sleeve.

"You would be surprised at how similar both my master and I are. You could go so far as to say we are even of one mind."

Red instantly connected the dots, warily asking, "Psychic connection? You mean..."

"Why yes, Pokemon Trainer Red. Your words are reaching the Beast of the Sea as we speak~."

Clearly delighting in his sudden nervousness the woman took pity on the wary young man, explaining, "No need to tremble and shake, little boy. She is actually quite intrigued with you and would very much desire to share of your company for a time. That _was _your plan, was it not? To seek out the Beast of the Sea among the Isles?"

Slowly nodding his head Red frowned, caught off guard by the woman's yet again unnervingly accurate statements.

"Then my duty here is done, she looks forward to your arrival, Pokemon Trainer Red."

Blinking as the mesmerizing woman suddenly glided away without so much as a farewell Red quickly shouted, "Wait! I mean...could you at least answer two of my questions? That's all."

Unused to sounding so desperate Red resisted the urge to grimace, instead holding his ground as the woman looked back at him, once more covering her mouth with a flowing sleeve, tone playful as she replied, "Two questions? Such a bold and demanding male, to ask of me _two _questions..."

Unsure if she was implying that two questions was a hilariously meager or insultingly large amount Red instead held his ground as the Beast of the Sea's representative stood on the spot, silvery eyes thoughtfully gazing over the horizon.

"Oh, I suppose there's no harm in answering _two _questions_. _Ask away, Pokemon Trainer Red."

Taking a deep breath Red forced himself to meet her powerful gaze, inquiring, "Why me? And were you reading my mind?"

Removing the sleeve from her features, revealing a brilliant smile in the process that _almost_ caused Red to blush on the spot the woman replied, "Splendid! I may answer both with but a single sentence. No, she could not read your mind, only your intentions through her catalyst."

And with that alongside a playful, haunting giggle she flowed into the crowd, disappearing within seconds as if nothing more than a phantom.

Red stared at the still occurring party down below-

-and swiftly set off for the exit, purpose found and seized upon.

Blue could explain his disappearance just fine. He'd probably enjoy it, telling a room full of gossipers and politicians that the legendary Red was actually gay and incredibly shy.

He had a Legendary to track.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Exploration

The Whirl Islands were one of the more popular tourist attractions that existed in the world, despite the large number of fatalities that occurred yearly in close proximity to the location. A collection of rocks, caves, wrecked ships and floating debris that had formed both due to extreme weather patterns and spontaneous acts by Pokemon.

The islands were frequented daily by ambitious trainers and collectors, the harsh environment breeding only the toughest and most adaptable of Pokemon that were a great deal more powerful than their fellows that _hadn't _grown up among the chaos of the isles.

But great power incurs great risk and entry to the Whirl Islands is only permitted after signing a very simple form, once which states there is no responsibility on the behalf of the League if you happen to die within its borders, that your victories and failures are yours and yours alone.

An understandable administrative compromise, given that for every ten trainers that enter, only nine walk away.

And that's only the starting line, navigation of the Whirl Isles is in itself a monumental task. The shifting and unpredictable nature of the currents meant that there was no set time or pattern to the eddies and movements of the waters, only a trainer with sharp eyes and sure footing could spot the occasional patches of calm that naturally popped up and successfully traverse them.

Should a prospective trainer perform this feat and find their way into one of the many caverns that comprised the isles yet another challenge would be confronted...the labyrinthine nature of the caves themselves.

While attempts had been made to map and catalog the chambers and pathways of the isles nature was an unpredictable beast, never mind the Pokemon.

Incalculable water pressure and ornery Gyrados could punch a new pathway of their own, adding or deleting to existing passages and forcing potential cartographers to redraw the map.

And yet despite the impossibility of successfully taming the isles, the foolishness of trying to boldly walk its lands...trainers showed up every morning without fail. And nearly all of them entertained fantasies of one day discovering the lair of the fabled Beast of the Sea, popularly believed to have made its home at the most chaotic, most innermost reaches of the Whirl Isles.

…

Red could only shake his head as he rode a cracked and rusted bit of ship hull leisurely around a whirlpool that would have absolutely crushed him to paste had he been sucked into it...if he'd been willing to sit on the wreck for at least five minutes for the debris to pick up sufficient speed as it gradually circled the massive sinkhole of liquid.

Instead he patiently eyed his target as he drew nearer, calmly raising a pokeball and triggering it, a lance of red light reaching a distant outcropping before morphing into the shape of his Venusaur, the massive quadruped shaking itself slightly before Red sharply whistled, two vines dutifully growing out of its bulb and snaking towards him.

It was a simple matter for the saurian Pokemon to deposit him at its side, a man-sized tunnel located directly behind the grass-type as it lowly growled in contentment, Red roughly scratching the Pokemon near the base of its bulb.

While not particularly larger than most others of his kind Daikoku was a great deal hardier, the flowering bulb on his back not nearly so colorful or intricate as other Venusaur's, instead comprised of simple and efficient greenery that could supply the great beast with all of the sunlight it needed even on a cloudy day.

Once more recalling the Pokemon Red took a moment to examine his pokedex, tabbing through the notes he had been provided and nodding in satisfaction as he confirmed that he was in the right place.

The public and readily accessible guides were by no means false or misleading...but they deliberately stuck to well documented areas or 'safe' currents in their examinations, not delving deep into the depths of the Whirl Islands.

To get reliable information on _those _locales one had to talk to the people who made a living out among the chaos, either as tour guides, treasure hunters or Pokemon collectors. _They_ were the ones who had up to date maps and information on every shift or change the isles underwent.

And while he may not be the political genius that Blue was-or even a particularly outgoing person-Red wasn't exactly adverse to using every advantage he could to gain a leg up on the competition, which included his fame.

Two days of walking the streets and docks of Ecruteak had amassed him a wealth of routes and pathways that would lead him to his goal, trainers and sailors alike happy to sit down with _the _Pokemon Trainer Red over a few beers or dishes of sake, swap stories and tales alongside more substantive info.

Even his origins as a native of Kanto hadn't dissuaded most, the bevy of his accomplishments outweighing national pride and standards.

Setting aside the pokedex he strolled further into the depths of the Whirl Isles, confident that he was on the right track. It had taken most of the morning and some of the afternoon but he had successfully traversed from the outermost territories into the heart of the isles, now beginning the final stage of his journey.

Pikachu led the way, Red silently screwing earplugs into his hearing canals as the distant sounds of rushing water could be heard.

The acoustics of the cave combined with the sheer force and speed of some of the currents, while not enough to deafen or damage his hearing _was _sufficient to shatter his concentration and composure, a dangerous game to play when one was navigating the depths of a lethal and uncompromising environment.

Pikachu suddenly twitched, tail arching as the shadowy passage was briefly illuminated by a corkscrew of electricity, opportunistic Golbat falling into Red's line of sight with smoke curling out of its eyes and gaping mouth.

His starter paused only long enough to piss on the corpse before kicking a leg and continuing onwards, Red shaking his head at the mouse's callous and confident nature.

The rest of the journey through the twisting passage occurred without incident, eventually clearing out into a massive chamber, devoid of interesting features other than a crushingly powerful current of water ten meters wide that began at one end of a tunnel and disappeared into another, the source of the deafening noise.

And here was the tricky part…

Motioning to Pikachu the electric-type wordlessly hopped onto his back, securing himself without complaint on the straps of his backpack as Red reached for another of the three balls located on his waist, unclasping one and releasing the Pokemon stored within.

The glare of light quickly died, forming into the unmistakable outline of a gargantuan Blastoise, the apex water-type slowly stretching its scarred skin with a grumble that was overshadowed by the pounding water, damaged flesh and largely pristine shell a deviation from most others his kind that used the hardy material as a shield in battle.

...Big Brother fit right in with Red's motley collection of outliers and rejects.

A quick slap on his outer shell followed by a gesture to the tunnel furthest from their position was all the instruction Big Brother needed, a grunt of understanding leaving the Blastoise as it marched to the edge of the rock cliff that lead to the raging waters before laying down on its belly.

Gracefully leaping atop the turtle's back Red gave it a brief tap on the back of the head-

-and with a strong kick of its legs and pull of its claws the Blastoise dove into the current, Red not loosening his grip on the creature as a sharp jolt tore at his muscles and freezing spray of water impacted his face, the current bringing them up to speed at an alarming pace.

But he held firm as they flew into the darkened tunnel at breakneck speeds, trusting Big Brother to steer them clear of any obstacles or threats during the ride. Sure enough several sharp tugs of changed direction rattled his frame during the wild journey, Big Brother using bursts from his cannons to maneuver past outcroppings of rock of other impediments that Red couldn't see in the pitch-black cave. Occasionally the Blastoise didn't even bother to dodge, simply using his bulk and velocity to crush aside smaller barriers.

Red couldn't help but smile as he felt Pikachu's claws dig into his shoulders, knowing the rat would be hissing in a very loud and very vocal displeasure if his ears weren't covered.

Eventually the chaotic ride came to an end, light visible at the end of a tunnel as they shot out of the rapid current into a far more sedate one, the water merely a relaxed trickle compared to a raging ocean.

Pulling out his earplugs and nodding in satisfaction as the roar of pounding water was replaced with a more relaxing rumble of churning liquid he tapped the water-type on the head, pointing at a nearby outcropping of rock, Big Brother giving a brief grunt of understanding before steering them in the desired direction.

Smoothly jumping off his evolved Pokemon's back-Pikachu swiftly leaping to the ground below and violently shaking the water out of his pelt-Red raised an eyebrow as the Blastoise once again ducked into the waves below, not surfacing for a few seconds before hauling himself onto the shore with a spray of water...and a Cloyster clutched in powerful claws, the shell pokemon snapping and spitting at him in useless defiance.

The young man shook his head in wry amusement as the turtle Pokemon pulled out a pair of shades from a pouch hanging across his neck, an old hangover from his days in Vermillion as part of the notorious 'Squirtle Squad'.

As Blue said, 'you can take the turtle out of the gang, but you can't take the gang out of the turtle'.

Turning away from the water-type as it began to messily devour the other Pokemon, shell and all, Red examined the new environment they had ended up in.

The guide he had gotten from the natives of Ecruteak had thus far been accurate to a T, leading him to the final stage of his destination without difficulty. Even the dangerous trek through the fast moving tunnel had been accounted for and handled.

But here his known and certain pathways came to an end, something that seemed to be a trend for the past few days…

The arena they had ended up in was a colossal opening that was overshadowed by a looming slab of rock from one of the other isles, a two kilometer stretch of gradually deepening and quickening whirlpool that lead to unfathomable depths he couldn't see with the naked eye.

Nodding to himself Red removed the last pokeball from his belt, triggering it as a blaze of light formed into the imposing image of Alexander, the ancient Charizard that shook itself lightly before gazing around at the environment it had ended up in with its one good eye.

A brief whistle from Red and pointing towards the center of the colossal construct of nature caused the fire lizard to spread its wings and briefly rumble before flying into the air, scouting out the area in the hopes of finding some manner of safe passage.

...Reports and sightings from the natives of Ecruteak had revealed that there was no clearcut path to the Beast of the Sea, no catalogued or trekked roadway. And those legendary few that _had _found their way to the site of Lugia's resting place had kept their findings to themselves, only offering a cryptic hint of, 'it takes a leap of faith'.

Red wasn't in any particular hurry to go taking a leap of faith when he could take a step of certainty instead.

Only a few minutes passed before Alexander returned, Big Brother finishing his impromptu meal with a sharp _crack _of splitting shell as the fire-type landed heavily.

Leaning forward and breathing molten flames over a small patch of rock Red watched as the Charizard used one talon to carefully carve away at the heated stone before abruptly shoving his claw deep into the center, an irritated growl emanating from the lizard's throat.

Red got the gist of things. Alexander hadn't found anything to be out of the ordinary and couldn't see any signs of the whirlpool's bottom, only fathomless depth.

...He'd been expecting that and was only mildly disappointed to have his sources be proven correct.

Letting loose a small sigh and gesturing for his Pokemon to relax he once more pulled Lugia's scale out from its protective wrap, staring at the glistening object and closing his eyes.

This close to his goal the song was...indescribable. As if he'd walked into the center of an amphitheater while hundreds of musicians and singers surrounded him on all sides.

The gentle trills of a wind instrument, lovely accompaniment of bethnic opera providing a rich counterpoint...and it was all originating from beyond that whirling circle of death, haunting in both its power and proximity.

…

A leap of faith. Right.

Sighing to himself as he had known right from the start that he would probably have to do something incredibly reckless and stupid to finally earn the attention of the Legendary Red rose to his feet, carefully tucking away the scale once more as he motioned to his companions.

The looks they gave each other stated without words that they knew full well their trainer was about to do something _very _stupid.

Pikachu hopped onto Red's back, Alexander was recalled and Big Brother-with clear reluctance-tucked his sunglasses away before loping back to the edge of the island and diving into the water.

Not hesitating-lest he realize just _how _crazy this actually was-Red leapt aboard the shell of his Blastoise, tapping the evolved form's skull as it slowly began to swim towards the stronger currents that lead to the chaotic swirl that opened up to depths unknown.

"...This really is crazy."

An annoyed growl from Pikachu carried the undertones of, 'well then why the hell are we doing it' but they were well past the point of no return, the angle of their spin quickly becoming noticeable as they began to circle at faster and faster speeds.

The noise of the whirling current rose in volume until it sounded like some primal beast's roar, droplets of water constantly impacting his skin as Big Brother rose his head from the raging waves, gaze containing a clear message of, 'now what'?

Red wasn't entirely sure, only that the scale in his jacket seemed to _pulse, _almost like some kind of sonar or metal detector as it detected a wayward treasure...they continued onwards, now moving fast enough that he had to firmly grip the Blastoise's shell to avoid being torn away by the wind.

The seconds dragged on, Red clenching his jaw as his apprehension grew, only lethal black with a small ray of light to illuminate the depths surrounding them as he seriously began to consider calling on Alexander to fly them out of there, a longshot plan but all he had to go on at the moment-

-noise ceased, a brief shimmer of transparent air surrounding them...and Red felt the abrupt sensation of weightlessness all forms of psychic levitation had, Pikachu and Big Brother grunting in unease at the feeling.

The young man was merely curious and slightly elated as a glowing shield of raw psychic power snapped to life around them, water bouncing and reflecting off its geometry as they continued their descent into the whirlpool at a more sedate and controlled pace.

He recalled Big Brother at the water-type's pleading gaze to sit out the rest of the misadventure in the stasis of a pokeball, Pikachu warily staring at the shield as darkness completely enveloped them on all sides, only the distant edges of the whirlpool providing any semblance of illumination.

And then even that was doused, complete black surrounding them as incredible pressure that would have likely eroded even a Golem was held at bay by the forcefield.

Red kept his cool, idly closing his eyes and focusing on the melody that seemed to suffuse every pore of his being as they descended-

-and then color.

Subdued, dim color but color nonetheless, which meant light.

Water flowed around the shield like a submarine breaching the surface in reverse, the panes abruptly disappearing and depositing both him and his starter onto a rocky, moss-covered floor as they took a look around their new environment.

It was..._alien. _But oddly familiar at the same time.

Roughly a kilometer in diameter while surrounded overhead by the undulating waves of the Whirl Isles Red could only assume that it was yet another psychic effect of some kind that kept the entire place from being consumed by the incalculable forcr overhead.

…

A psychic effect powerful enough to hold back who knows how much water and pressure for a kilometer in every direction, assumedly for an indefinite amount of time.

He shook his head and returned to his observations.

The light came in sporadic patches from some kind of bio-luminescent lichen scattered about the area while a truly astonishing variety of artifacts and memorabilia lay about atop of blankets, rugs and furniture of varying design.

Statues, paintings, books...there was even a TV and radio in one spot, albeit not plugged into anything.

Slowly advancing through the cavern Red realized that what he thought was merely a relayed tune from the scale to his mind was actually a physical noise, played by a very much 'real' instrument.

Curiosity piqued he strode forward at a quickened pace, Pikachu easily following as he strode around a large chunk of wall covered in some manner of mural-

-and felt his breath get stolen away in one swift moment.

Standing atop a small cliff that lead into a large pool, fed by a steady stream of trickling ocean water that was allowed to leak through the shield was the woman from a few days ago, regally playing the very flute that was creating such a haunting melody.

She was...beautiful.

Both her footwear and leggings-alongside those voluminous sleeves-had been removed, pale and flawless skin on display as she lightly swayed in tome with the languid tempo of the music.

A few, final chords that were almost _melancholy _in nature seamlessly flowed into the end of the song, the young man surprised at the sudden feeling of emptiness that pervaded his being.

"You found your way here quite quickly."

Snapping out of his ruminations Red took a few slow steps forward, uncertain of the woman's intentions due to the neutral tone she employed.

"You mentioned that doing so might lead me to answers. I decided to believe you and move quickly."

"Hmm...so you only approached me due to self-interest? I feel very much slighted and unappreciated, as you only seek me out to satisfy your own desires."

Halting his approach as he realized how his words could have sounded Red quickly said, "No, that's now what I-"

Suddenly whirling around the trainer blinked as the representative of the Legendary was revealed to be sporting what Blue would have described as a 'shit-eating grin'.

"You're _far _too easy to tease, Little Boy~."

Feeling irrationally annoyed Red tugged his hat over his eyes, mouth twitching as he deliberately and calmly explained, "Your God. Is it here?"

Letting loose a musical chuckle the woman whirled back around to stare over the pool, stating, "Stand next to me, Pokemon Trainer Red."

Acquiescing to her wishes he did so, idly noticing that without her shoes they were just about the same height, his own footwear elevating him just _slightly _above her.

"Before I introduce you, would you like some context as for why the Beast of the Sea chose you, why it finds you-among all other Humans-to be so fascinating?"

Finding no harm in humoring her-he was curious himself-Red nodded, replying, "There are many people in this world...I doubt I'm the most interesting or unique one alive."

There was no false modesty in that statement. Their world, however more 'peaceful' it had become over the years, was still a very dangerous and competitive place. The generations of trainers, tamers, coordinators and others always seeking to outdo or cast down the previous kings and queens, testing their mettle against Pokemon, Human and nature alike.

While his deeds were matched by few-if any-that came before Red was under no illusion that he was the biggest Kingdra in the pond. His talents were specific and suited only in certain pursuits...someone like Blue would leave an impact on their world magnitudes upon magnitudes larger than his, it was simply the nature of their respective quests.

"Well to put it quite succinctly, it is no one single trait of yours that draws her eye so...rather it is a combination of all of them that is so fascinating. We follow the rise and fall of exceptional individuals, this world is our providence and we observe and protect it so."

Turning to face him Red briefly lost himself in the silvery, intense gaze of the woman before snapping himself back to the present.

"You are quite the curious person, Pokemon Trainer Red. Your mind is mostly shuttered to the Beast of the Sea, a strange..._haze _affording only the most brief of glimpses to surface emotions. You conquer challenge after challenge, scale the highest peaks yet still seek to climb higher. You come from the most humble of origins only to decry and refuse the shared blood that would elevate you higher-"

"That _man _is no father of man."

His vitriol surprising even himself Red quickly mastered his temper, the woman merely raising an eyebrow at his hissed tone.

"Giovanni Vittore is a _monster. _I don't pretend to be a good man, I've performed my share of cold blooded murder...but I _know _I'm a better man than he is."

If his words affected the ethereal lady before him she didn't show it.

"What was it Blue said to you, not long ago? Ignoring the problem doesn't make it go away?"

Narrowing his eyes the woman easily explained, "The scale. We could hear all that occurred around it."

A flawless and smooth palm was suddenly outstretched, a clear invitation.

"Should you wish to return it and maintain some semblance of privacy we would understand."

Red eyed the limb, face expressionless as the moment stretched...and he eventually sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll keep it, for now."

Seeming inordinately pleased with his decision the pale-haired female tucked her arms behind her back, smiling as she continued unabated with, "Lastly...even the Beast of the Sea is unsure of what it is you seek at this stage in your journey. Your mind is hidden, past a convoluted quest of great deeds and future goals a complete mystery. Need I say more?"

…

Red still wasn't entirely sure _why _that mean one of the Legendaries had suddenly taken such a personal and intense interest in him, but it seemed his opinion on the matter was well and truly out of his hands...but there was one thing he wanted to be clear on.

"You said that you had an answer to my dilemma, a means of easing my aimlessness. And now you just admitted you're as clueless as everyone else."

Rather than be ashamed or nervous the woman merely smirked, lightly replying, "I told no lie. The Beast of the Sea will aid you in your desires. After all, it promises to be most engaging...and on that note~!"

With a cheerful expression the woman strode past Red-

-and with little fanfare threw herself off the cliff into the pool below.

Red blinked a few times in utter confusion before swiftly peering over the edge, not hearing so much as a splash or visible ripple of water where she entered.

What had-

_THUMP._

Quickly leaping back from the overhang Red tensed as a powerful presence seemed to compress the air around him, crushing and squeezing his chest as _something _began to approach-

-and with a spellbinding song of familiar music amplified to near uncomfortable levels the Beast of the Sea burst from the waters below, glittering in the blue and scattered light as the young man stared at it with unblinking eyes, Pikachu clinging to his back and intently glaring at the gargantuan being.

Scales of a slightly darker coloration than the one he had in his pocket. Razor sharp fangs and feathers. Flipper-like feet connected to powerful haunches. Obsidian spikes lining the back and deadly tail in a manner similar to a rudder. A sinuous neck that smoothly flexed and shifted the sloped head so that it could examine him from differing angles.

...Intelligent, glowing eyes the same color and shape as the woman from before.

"There was no messenger, was there? And you didn't even lie to me, just omitted certain parts of the truth."

Trilling with lyrical delight the Pokemon-_Lugia-_lowered her head, mentally cooing,

"**Well aren't you the clever one, putting together the facts so cleanly? Most others asked if I had eaten my Human form as some manner of offering before arriving at the truth."**

Left entirely unsure of what to say or do Red cocked his head, asking, "Well...now what? I'm here."

The giant Legendary blinked its massive eyes once before letting loose a snort that blew his hat off and covered him with a liberal amount of saltwater, Pikachu wisely ducking behind him.

"**You are face to face with the Beast of the Sea and all you can do is speak of business? Should I be impressed or offended, little man?"**

Red realized that, yet again, he had stepped in it as the Legendary surrounded itself with psychic energy, shrinking into the form of the woman he was familiar with albeit this time with a tail noticeably protruding from her back, narrowed gaze meeting his wincing own.

"I...should watch what I say more carefully now, shouldn't I?"

He almost face-faulted at the _pout _that was thrown his direction, the Legendary upturning her nose and averting her features as she haughtily sniffed, stating, "Why, yes, you _should. _In fact, why don't you put that impressive mind of yours into coming up with a method for solving your crisis of purpose, since its importance obviously outweighs my own?"

Resisting the urge to sigh as he recognized the signs of having _truly _aggravated her-Green had acted the same way on the rare occasion Blue said or did something that struck a nerve the wrong way-Red cast a despondent gaze towards the shifting currents overhead.

This...wasn't how he had imagined meeting an _actual Legendary _to go.

"Would you like to eat dinner together, then?"

…

His words only seemed to catch up with his brain after Lugia turned to stare with a perplexed expression, Red ducking his head beneath his recovered hat and internally scoffing at how foolish of an offer that was. What would a god-like Pokemon want with Human cuisine?

Thus, he was caught off guard by the very feminine laughter that reached his ears, the Beast of the Sea sporting a demure blush and mischievous smile as she leaned forward, gazing up at his eyes with a seductive battering of eyelashes.

"Oh my, how..._bold. _To ask one such as I out on a _date, _all within a few short minutes of our first meeting. I underestimated you, Pokemon Trainer Red."

Gathering the dregs of his courage the male met the gaze opposite of his, explaining, "You were the one who said I should perform more spontaneous actions, lest events pass me by."

Lugia was silent for a moment...before bursting out into melodious laughter, Red unable to help the small smile that graced his own lips, her merriment contagious.

"You _are _a quick learner~! Very well, according to my knowledge of Human customs it is the male's privilege to plan out the activities of such a momentous occasion, thusly you have a destination in mind, do you not?"

"Of course I do."

He did not. No he did _not._

But he did have Blue's number and his socialite rival was nothing if not an expert on the finer things in life. He would gladly tell him of all the latest and best places in Ecruteak...at the cost of endless ribbing and snide remarks but that was the price he had to pay.

A psychic shield snapped to life around the trio, quickly ascending back the way they came as the Legendary affixed Red with an innocent expression that was anything but.

"I look forward to our coming night together, _Pokemon Trainer Red~."_

…

Was it too late to return to Mt. Silver?

* * *

**Spelunking would be far easier with a badass water-type on standby...**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Comfort Zone

_[So let me get this straight. You landed a date when wandering the Isles and, in a typical Red fashion, don't actually have any idea about where to go or what to do. And thus you turned to me, the knowledgeable and magnificent Blue, to aid you in your time of need.]_

"...In not so many words, yes."

_[You ask this, knowing full well that I am going to give you _so_ much shit a herd of Tauros would balk?]_

"...Yes."

_[Then you, my socially inept and challenged friend, have my aid. Two hours, the _Krusty Krabby, _don't dress like a hobo, I'll see you there."_

Red's eyes immediately narrowed as he stared at the pokedex.

"What do you mean, 'I'll see you there'?"

_[Exactly what I said, dude. __I've got a date lined up and this matches the timeline. So be thankful and kiss my feet.]_

"I don't_-"_

_[Smell you later, loser!]_

The voice communication cut off as Red sullenly stared at the now blank pokedex screen.

"And just who were you talking to, if you'll pardon my curiosity?"

Averting his eyes the young man improvised, replying, "The restaurant. We have a reservation in two hours."

Nodding sagely the Legendary remarked, "Indeed. It was quite kind of that Grand Champion friend of yours to make such arrangements, was it not? Although who will you have to call in order to find a proper clothing outlet for us to visit beforehand?"

Finding his eye twitching rapidly Red neutrally stated, "You eavesdropped."

"I did no such thing. I just so happen to have excellent hearing and the understanding that your are very much out of your comfort zone right now."

"Because somebody said I should be more spontaneous. This is when I try to be spontaneous."

An alluring tinkle of laughter emanated from the Beast of the Sea masquerading as a stunning woman of beauty.

"You mean you end up treating one such as myself to dinner and a pleasant night of companionship? Truly, what a horrific twist of fate..."

Realizing there was no right way to answer that-and finding himself unable to properly explain the price Blue was going to extract from him for the favor-Red simply used his dex to once again peruse the local listings of shops...and blinked as a slim hand and fingers plucked the machine from his grasp, Lugia lightly stating, "There you go again, always with the plans and machinations...allow the flow of life to take you, lead you where it desires and search for opportunities among the random events that fall at your feet."

Red didn't lose his blank stare.

"We have two hours. Instead of hoping I can simply search and find one for certain. There's no need to play the odds here."

Rolling silver eyes the Legendary dryly retorted, "Have you no appreciation for the pace of life and the peace simply _allowing _can bring?"

"Simply 'allowing' would have left me dead on the side of the road during my journey. Plans and preparation were my key to success."

An immaculate eyebrow arched.

"And are you still on that journey? I was under the impression that you were at impasse and unsure of your future precisely _because _your quest had stalled, arrived at its conclusion. Does that not suggest previous paradigms are no longer as sound as they were?"

Averting his gaze Red eventually replied, "Old habits die hard."

"Ah hah! So you admit that your previous ideals are not sound, merely ingrained. Excellent, I shall begin breaking you out of those habits immediately, starting with you looking to your right."

Confused at that statement the trainer did as the Legendary suggested-

-and found himself staring directly at a large and well stocked clothing outlet, red eyes blinking in blatant surprise.

"Oh, how curious...it seems letting the vagaries of fate and fortune lead the way have proven fortuitous. You would have missed this establishment had your head been angled downwards towards your little machine, formulating plans and search patterns."

Unable to help feeling a trace defensive Red turned to face the innocently smiling woman, retorting, "It would have taken a minute at most to backtrack once I realized it was there."

Innocent transformed into transcendently smug.

"Oh? And were you not the one who said we 'only have two hours'? Are you implying that time is _not _such a sensitive issue? Were you, perhaps, trying to be deceptive? Or were you merely thinking without speaking, in order to be correct?"

Red knew this wasn't an argument he was going to win, merely sighing and heading into the store, muttering, "Let's just pick something out..."

A triumphant giggle sounded out behind the young man as his arm was gathered up in Lugia's, eyes betraying surprise at the action as she smiled down at him in equal parts mockery and friendliness.

"Not many have successfully argued against me, Pokemon Trainer Red. As much as I know it runs against your grain, being a part of the minority in this case is not such a terrible thing. I _am _rather intelligent you know~!"

"Humble, too."

The words slipped out before he could hold them back, a habit of speaking to Blue for so many days as he wondered if maybe he'd gone too far-

-and blinked as Lugia openly laughed, a melodic noise that he briefly hoped he'd get to hear again as she offered him a playful grin.

"Indeed, humility is often espoused as the greatest of my virtues~!"

He shook his head in amusement.

As much as the Imperial Japanese might prefer to _seem_ humble and demure, with manners and soft-spoken words...the very nature of their culture, with honorifics and social tiers where one was offered respect regardless of their ability was, by nature, the opposite of humble.

And Lugia seemed to be very much in touch with the upper echelons of said Japanese.

"Now, what to adorn you with, Pokemon Trainer Red...I myself am quite stunning as I am, but _you _could use quite some work."

Glancing down at his durable and faithful traveling clothes Red sighed, knowing this was going to be a _long _two hours.

* * *

"This works."

"Hmm...no, I dislike this pattern with your hair. I say hair, but in reality I should say 'Spearow nest struck by lightning and hurricane'. In that order. Goodness, have you no pride in your appearance?"

Unable to help feeling a bit self-conscious as the woman casually discarded another shirt-leaving him on display for her viewing pleasure-he averted his eyes as Lugia placed a finger on her cheek, obviously deep in thought as she stared at his body and small mountain of clothing set aside that she had been left dissatisfied with.

"A shame we are not in hotter climes, we could adopt some of the more sparse fabrics that would highlight your physique and be quite in character...truly, such a pity..."

A wistful sigh left the Pokemon as Red glanced down at himself, unsure of why the Legendary seemed so taken with his appearance. Certainly, his return to civilization had allowed him to once again care for his skin with soaps and cleansers and he was by no means unfit...but he wouldn't necessarily call his body _attractive. _It was covered in scars and discolorations from wounds, scabs, rashes that had gone untreated and was unevenly tanned.

Not exactly a model form one would find in a magazine...yet Lugia, to both his confusion and secret pleasure, seemed quite taken with it, constantly bemoaning the fact that it had to remain covered and lightly running a finger over his muscles every now and again, the touch soft and buzzing like one of his starter's mild shocks.

"Hmm...Pokemon Trainer Red, are you familiar with the dress of those from the old Middle East?"

"You mean the AL and GCC? Vaguely, why?"

A smirk crossed Lugia's lips and Red immediately knew he was in danger.

"We shall have to visit their lands one day, I've always been fond of their attire...would you enjoy it if I dressed as one of their dancer girls for you?"

Red froze at the mental image of the Goddess before him in that kind of revealing costume-

-and clicked his tongue in irritation at himself, averting his gaze as his newfound companion openly laughed.

"My, you certainly know how to flatter a lady, Pokemon Trainer Red...just the thought of myself in such a state has you shy and awkward~?"

Putting aside those thoughts and images Red stiffly grabbed a plain black button down and slacks, stating, "These will do."

Huffing out a remorseful sigh Lugia wistfully cupped her cheek, agreeing with, "Indeed, even my most impressive intellect is at a loss. It seems simple will have to do."

Snapping her fingers an attendant quickly arrived, a kind but imperious order of, "Your assistance was most appreciated, unfortunately we will have to settle for something much less grand than I hoped," leaving her lips.

Red could only shake his head at the employee's dismayed gaze towards the small mountain of textiles that was left behind.

How very much like a God, to cause a mess for the mortals to clean up afterwards.

* * *

The _Krusty Krabby_, despite its innocuous name, was one of the highest class of restaurants in all of Ecruteak, never mind in all of Johto. It was an odd dichotomy, the cartoonish depiction of the namesake Pokemon resting boldly over the colorful entrance, a line of well dressed and obviously rich diners waiting to be admitted entrance.

It was even stranger still for the odd mismatch of individuals, a tall woman who possessed unfathomable beauty and walked as if the world was beneath her accompanied by a slouched and shorter man, to be ushered in before all others.

But this was the world after the Cataclysm, something as unexpected as a strange duo entering a wealthy establishment for no apparent reason was hardly much of an eye turner.

…

Red felt ill-at-ease the second they cleared the entryway and entered the diner proper, the sight of so many finely dressed socialites and majestic eating habits causing his hair to stand on end.

This...was not his preferred environment.

Thankfully Pikachu had elected to stay at the hotel, stuffing himself on a Pokemon takeout dinner and then promptly sleeping for the rest of the day and night, allowing Red _some _manner of breathing room as he didn't have to watch his starter lest someone accidentally step on him and draw lethal ire.

That had happened a few times at the start of their journey, the rodent's hostility and willingness to fight leading to a few dangerous encounters with trainers understandably upset at the unprovoked attack.

"HEY, RED!"

...The former Grand Champion was yanked from his musings by a loud and immediately familiar voice, causing him to wince as more than a few eyes turned in his and Lugia's direction.

The Legendary was unperturbed at the looks, naturally...but the red-eyed young man was noticeably more awkward at the abrupt swing of attention.

"Oh, so that is our table, I take it?"

Wishing he had his hat so he could pull it over his eyes Red sighed, quietly replying, "Yes...that's the table. Unfortunately it comes with Blue."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Several pointed mutterings came from the other patrons as Red quickly moved to their reserved seating, Blue smirking as they did so, clearly getting off on Red's aversion to any social attention outside of battling.

And that smirk seamlessly turned into a dropped jaw of disbelief as he caught sight of the lady at Red's side.

"Well fuck _me. _Red, how did you win a date with the freakin' _Imperial Messenger? _Isn't that, like, illegal?"

Lugia offered a demure smile with closed eyes, gracefully replying, "I have received my goddess's blessings, therefore there can be no 'illegality' as you call it, Grand Champion."

Moving on with her attentions Lugia offered a respectful nod to the individual accompanying Blue, Red arching an eyebrow as he finally noticed that it was none other than Clare herself, blinking in rapid shock at the sight of what was no doubt a rare sight, even among the Dragon Clans.

"You are out and about...sooner than usual?"

Red couldn't help but smile slightly at the woman's obvious bemusement and mild apprehension, a sharp contrast to the famed Gym Leader's usual temperament...and Blue saw it too, grinning like a madman.

Pulling out a chair and sinking into it Red turned to Blue, muttering, "How did you end up inviting _her?_ Last I saw she was about to claw your eyes out."

"Oh Red my boy...you have _so _much to learn from me in regards to handling the wiles of the fairer sex. And speaking of..."

A pointed glance and smirk from his rival left Red confused and wondering what his deal was-

-and he belatedly realized that Lugia was staring at him with an arched eyebrow, standing next to her chair.

A hasty pulling of the bit of furniture was met with a pleasant smile, the Legendary's tone nothing if not sweet as she simpered, "Oh, why thank you~! Such a polite young man."

…

Red _really _wished today would hurry up and end already.

"So spill the beans, Red. Since when were you capable of the art of wooing? I never would have expected such a refined and intricate skill from the guy who speaks as much in a month as most do in a day."

Briefly glancing at Lugia in the hopes she would field the question Red was left sorely disappointed, the woman merely giving him a smile with her eyes, a clear sign that he was on his own for this particular explanation.

"We met during the gathering. I talked to her for a bit and she was...interesting."

Clare was clearly unimpressed by his less than verbose and colorful reply while the Beast of the Sea merely continued her demure smile, only Blue recognizing the admission for what it was.

"Oh hoh! _Interesting, _is that right?"

Steadily meeting his rival's gaze Red nodded.

"Yes. Interesting."

Tinkling with laughter Lugia finally took pity on him and added, "It seems we share a great deal of shared interests, especially in regards to the pursuit of self-awareness and self-discovery. Having been the mouthpiece of my God for a great many years I am often fascinated by those individuals that draw her eye. And despite his less than verbose manner, the young man beside me _is _rather charming, in an unassuming and simple way."

Feeling mildly complimented and insulted in equal measure Red elected to hold his peace, perusing the menu as Clare dubiously stated, "If you say so, Messenger..."

"Ahh don't think about it too hard, Dragon lover. You're not exactly the most smooth of conversationalists yourself. Or need I remind you of how suavely and seductively I both verbally disarmed and restrained you when you accosted me in front of the entire Ecruteak Dance Hall? _So _embarrassing for a pretty young thing such as yourself to blush like an innocent schoolgirl among so many..."

Red raised an eyebrow as a low rumble not unlike a pissed Gyrados left the Gym Leader and then she and Blue were at it despite the uneasy expressions of their fellow diners. Used to such events occurring around Blue as a matter of course the young man let them be, glancing towards the Legendary with a quick side glance-

-and felt his stomach briefly flip as she offered a very knowing, very familiar wink before returning her attention to the offerings of food and drink.

...That action had no business being as lovely as it was.

* * *

"Well I'll be, you _are _a Pokefucker!"

Turning to face Blue, Red offered a raised eyebrow even as he inwardly winced at the observation.

They had left the restaurant but Lugia pulled aside Clare for a moment, only stating that she had something to talk to her about and that they would catch up in a few minutes.

Which meant Red was stuck with a mildly inebriated Blue who was wearing a majestically assured smirk.

"That chick, _duh! _Red, my respect for you has risen through the fucking _roof. _You're banging a _Legendary!"_

"She's the messenger, not the actual Beast of the Sea herself."

"Who just so happens to wear the same colors and _look _like a Human version of said Beast."

Red shrugged.

"That's only natural, if she's the representative."

"Powerful psychics are known to be able to do limited metamorphosis, one on the level of a Legendary would absolutely be able to assume all sorts of forms."

"Feel free to ask her to prove your theory then."

Undeterred Blue further continued with, "You went to search the Whirl Isles for the Beast and come back with her in tow."

"Obviously. She's the representative and I met her in the Isles."

"I _felt _her presence as assuredly as I feel an irregular bowel movement. Ain't no Human or normal Psychic packing an aura like hers, Red. Come onnnnnnn, fess up already, loser!"

The pair glared at each other, neither backing down-

-and Red let out a defeated sigh.

Sometimes his Rival's perceptiveness was more trouble than it was worth.

"Yes, that's actually Lugia...I'm not sure why she plays at being a representative of herself."

Red cast a wary glance at his rival.

"Does this change anything?"

"Pfft, are you kidding me? If shit doesn't work out between you and her I want that fine lass's number. A little on the thin side but I'll make it work, maybe feed her a few Wailords to put some meat on them bones and heft to that chest, know what I'm saying?"

A roll of the eyes was Blue's only reply from his opposite.

"What are you doing after this?"

"Well _obviously _I'm taking the little spitfire out for a night on the town! I've got a plan in the makings, Red my buddy pal! A little bit of the ol' Oak jazz and jizz and Clare will be eating out of the palm of my hand, meaning I've got an in to the Dragon Clan and then I won't have to be so damn polite and kissy with them. That shit pissed me off."

Red nodded in understanding, unable to help himself from remarking, "You're playing with fire, doing that."

"Well it's a good thing I burnt my hands on the oven young, now ain't it?"

"You're funeral."

Raising a middle finger in Red's direction Blue wryly pointed out, "Says the dude dancing dirty with the freakin' _Beast of the Sea."_

Unable to refute the point Red simply shrugged.

"Speaking of, what's _your _game plan? Gonna mount the Beast and take it for a ride around town?"

Normally Blue's innuendos wouldn't have bothered him...but the mental image his words conveyed forced him to awkwardly cough and avert his eyes, trying to regain his mental footing.

"...Seriously? _Please _tell me you have a plan."

About to explain that the Legendary was obsessed with getting him to be more spontaneous and sporadic the two were interrupted by Lugia and Clare returning, the Gym Leader lost in thought while the white-haired woman was all serene smiles as usual.

Red was about to ask what it was they had been discussing when his arm was abruptly intertwined with his companion's, whisked away from the other pair before he could even open his mouth.

"I'm quite certain that you haven't thought this far ahead so allow me to be our guide to the next destination."

Regaining his wits Red idly remarked, "I thought you wanted me to make less plans ahead of time."

"Goodness, are you still upset about that? You never struck me as the petty type."

Quietly sighing to himself Red let the matter drop, instead allowing himself to be dragged to whatever destination the woman had in mind.

* * *

"The park is quite lovely, is it not? Especially at this time of day..."

Red nodded in agreement, gazing out at the slowly setting sun that set alight the variety of flowers, trees and ponds that comprised Ecruteak Park...but he would privately admit that the woman at his side put to shame any of the other natural beauty on display, pale hair and skin catching the light at the perfect angle and making her seem to _glow _with a divine light.

"I find myself quite flattered, Pokemon Trainer Red."

Blinking in surprise-Lugia wasn't even facing him-the young man felt a surge of embarrassment as she explained, "I can feel your surface thoughts and emotions. And right now you were thinking _very _flattering thoughts about me."

"...Sorry."

Giggling as she tugged him down to sit next to her on a patch of soft grass the Legendary demurely responded, "No need to apologize for honesty, young man~. And it is far more flattering to be _thought _of as being a certain way than it is to be told. Words can be falsified easily, emotions not so much."

Nodding in acceptance of that Red allowed himself to relax a fraction-

-and almost jumped as Lugia placed her head on his shoulder, the scent of ocean breeze and mountain springs suffusing his nostrils as a cascade of silken white hair fell over his body.

"Relax, if you would. Resting against tensed muscle and bone is no pleasant experience."

Allowing himself to do just that Red was rewarded with a calm and peaceful hum of contentment from the Pokemon, her next words a drowsy murmur.

"Much better..."

Enjoying the moment for what it was-and trying to get his heartbeat under control with little success-the former Grand Champion said, "It's fine if you just want to call me Red. The full title is a little much."

"Hmm...Red. Very well, Red it is. I rather like that."

Feeling his lips quirk upwards from their usual spot of neutrality at the childish tone of glee the woman now sported silence once more fell over the pair for a time, only broken when Lugia abruptly stated, "You have offered me a level of familiarity, it seems only fair to give you that in return. When I told you of my interest it was not _purely _because I find individuals like yourself intriguing...my reasons run a bit deeper than that. What do you know of my divine mandate?"

Finding his curiosity piqued Red ran through what he knew of Lugia's legends and folktales, slowly explaining, "You are a keeper of the balance, the Water's Great Guardian. There's quite a bit of allusions to old Greek culture as well. Should the Titan's of fire, ice and lightning once more do battle you will arise to quell the fighting. A second titanomachy, quelled by the God that seems to represent qualities of both Poseidon and Athena. Control over the oceans and possessing great wisdom. You are an arbitrator, a guardian meant to take action when the most dire of crisis befall our world. Closing Pandora's Box, for a somewhat relevant comparison."

Nodding her head Lugia replied, "An accurate summation. But I may intervene in those apocalyptic events and those _only. _My powers and ability to take direct action are restricted by immutable laws that cannot be broken. Smaller tragedies and disasters I may only advise on, in the most general of manners. What I have wished and searched for...is a partner. One who knows both me and my will intimately, who has the skill and drive to carry out what needs be done regardless of consequence or outcry, no matter the scale...one who can act outside of the limitations I am under."

Crimson eyes met silver, neither so much as blinking.

"I believe you are that very one. Your commitment, your desire to achieve ever greater heights...all that remains is to ascertain the extents of your power, of your bonds with your chosen enforcers."

A trace of sadness intermixed with steely resolve hardened her lovely visage.

"And tonight has most graciously provided such an opportunity."

Red made to ask what she meant by that-

-and a low, keening wail that shook his bones began to suffuse the air, eyes widening in shock and a fair bit of apprehension.

There were a number of constants all across the varying regions of their world, despite the different and often competing nature of their cultures. Pokemon centers were one of them, the sprawling Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny bloodlines another...and the alarm that denoted an imminent Wild Hunt assault.

It didn't matter if you were of Indigo, Aloha or Sinnoh origins..._all _Humans born and raised knew that haunting wail and what it meant.

Humans had done something to upset the balance Pokemon sought to keep...and were coming to erase the source of the problem.

Red turned to face Lugia and found only the Beast of the Sea staring back at him, voice imperial and final.

"Do you have what it takes, Red? To save a city? Prove it to me...that you are indeed who I was searching for."

He didn't waste time asking any number of questions and inquiries he had...those could come later.

Instead he turn and ran towards the city center, pulling out his Pokedex as Blue's caller ID flashed onscreen, no doubt to talk strategy for the coming defense.

And as he disappeared into the setting sun Lugia silently sat, eyes closed and godly senses reaching outwards to observe the city from an omnipotent point of view, to witness the coming battle that was no more than two hours away.

"...Best of luck to you, Red. I look forward to once more being impressed..."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Engage

"We're looking at roughly three thousand head, mostly pre-evolved but a few higher tiers are mixed in, about a one-to-twelve ratio."

Red hadn't even needed to announce his presence before Blue was already informing him of their odds, the red-eyed trainer wiping away a trickle of sweat as he arrived at the top of the wall, a collection of other trainers and government officials present.

He recognized the Kimono Sisters with their Eeveelutions alongside Morty, the local Gym Leader and a few of his top subordinates alongside others he wasn't able to recognize at a glance but didn't strike him as particularly dangerous. At least to the approaching hordes.

Walking up beside his rival Red ignored the stares from the other trainers aside from Morty, who just offered a professional nod as he watched Blue's Pidgeot, Aeolus, swoop down from the skies.

"What's the makeup? All from nearby routes?"

"Yup. And allow me to rescind that previous estimate. More like four thousand, say thank you to Aeolus. Sheeeet."

Morty scowled, spitting out, "How did a Wild hunt form in the first place? We've always been careful about how and where we dispose of waste, never agitated the local packs and nesting areas-"

"Well apparently you _have _and I've got a pretty idea who's responsible...but hows about we take care of the horde that wants to rip out our throats first, hmm?"

The Ghost-type trainer grimaced but heeded Blue's sage advice, Red quickly taking stock of his available supplies.

...Which was just his three companions and Pikachu, no heals or anything along those lines. He hadn't been counting on battling a damned _Wild Hunt _when going out for dinner.

"Okay here's the plan. Morty, pentuplets? You all take your guys and gals, cover the paths from Route 37 and 39. Me and Red will handle Route 42, that's where most of em' are coming from. Got it?"

"How will you two-"

"Good! Off you go now, got a city to save and all that."

While the others looked conflicted one doesn't lightly argue with a Grand Champion, especially not in the midst of crisis. They departed at a rapid pace leaving the two young me atop the wall, Red raising an eyebrow at his rival.

"You already know what the problem is, don't you?"

"Duh. Friggin' sanitation supervisor has been letting Grimer buildup. A few leaks of nasty Pokemon shit got into a pod of Metapod and Kakuna, Butterfree and Beedrill all came out fucked up and sick and now the surrounding population is upset and we gotta kill em'. Ain't life _fun?"_

Red nodded.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Because there have been reports coming in from surveyors all over the damn city for days now, said supervisor just decided to sit on his ass and not do anything about. Fucking dick. I'm _so _publicly executing him after this."

Sighing quietly to himself the former Grand Champion tried hard not to rub his eyes.

Wild Hunts were _very _serious threats and causing one-however inadvertently-was considered one of the highest levels of crime one could possibly commit. Changes in environment that were detrimental to local Pokemon, excessive hunting and trapping, pollution or declining air quality...all were factors that could upset the local balance and lead to a Wild Hunt.

It would start small, with the ones closest to the affected zones sending out pheromones of cries or distress. Nearby psychics or fast movers would then spread the message, evolved forms leading their lesser brethren in a fast growing army of beasts that would then roll over the culprit of whatever crime was committed...leaving nothing but ash and dust in their wake.

He'd never been involved in a Wild Hunt before, only seen the documentaries and second-hand footage. This was promising to be quite the unique experience…

"Where's Lance?"

"Already left the city after the party. And Clare is shoring up Route 39 while Morty handles 37. Don't suppose that Goddess of yours can lend a helping hand?"

"No. Divine rules or something."

"Tch. Of _course. _Well, might as well get to killing. You thinking what I'm thinking? Be a shame not to take advantage of the local scenery, am I right? Yo, Blacky! Take the mouse along for a ride and raise some mayhem, would you?"

A small smirk appeared on Red's lips as he immediately knew what his rival was planning.

With the air of someone grabbing an armful of radioactive Zubat shit Pikachu latched onto Blue's Umbreon, the dark-type planting its feet in preparation to travel through the shadow worlds...and lips parted from its teeth in a feral, unhinged smirk of malice, darkness swallowing the two of them a moment later.

The two young men wordlessly released an additional Pokemon of their own to the fields below, Red's Venusaur and Blue's Exeggutor, the grass-types shaking themselves before glancing back up at their trainer's for orders.

Red raised his fingers, arching them downwards and wiggling them while Blue just sharply whistled and waved a lock of his hair.

Both Pokemon immediately moved to carry out their orders, Daikoku planting his vines into the rich soil surrounding the entrance to Ecruteak while Cerberus began slowly raising and lowering its splayed legs, crown of leaves swaying back-and-forth while psychic waves of energy covered its body with a heat haze of power.

"And here we go..."

Red followed his rival's gaze, even his vast experience and time spent among the creatures and sights of their world not proving enough to ease his slight apprehension at the spearhead of the horde approaching them.

It was _massive. _

At the forefront were hordes of Tauros and Granbull, a few Stantler intermixed while packs of Snubull, Shinx, Luxio, Rattata and Raticate carefully danced and followed in their wake. Even the skies were blackened, swarms of Beedrill, Butterfree, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Spearow and Fearow all winging or swarming towards the city's walls.

And there was almost three _thousand _of them, against two Grand Champions and their combined eight Pokemon.

"Bad odds for them, right?"

"You accuse _me_ of being a psychic with comments like that?"

"Nah, I could just see it on your face. Stop looking so worried, do what I'm doing and have a clenched butthole instead."

Red shook his head and turned back to observe the progress of their plan. Spores were beginning to rapidly obscure the forms of the two grass-types, only indistinct shadows visible before Aeolus swooped down and, with powerful sweeps of his wings, began to scatter the clouds across the fields of Ecruteak, even more drifting swathes of 'Air Buster' spores emanating from where the Pokemon duo were continuing their work unabated.

Not that they would have enough time to accomplish what they wanted-not with the horde approaching as quickly as it was-were it not for their starters.

A small, midnight portal opened up by the hooves of the leading Tauros, a scarred and towering male that was clearly the herd alpha bull or similar equivalent-

-and Blacky darted out, claws and teeth ripping a chunk out of its foreleg and sending the beast to the ground with a startled bleat of panic. Pikachu carried out his own means of destruction, a bolt of electricity impacting on one of the Stantler's eyes and sending it tumbling with spastic jerks, sockets flaming and smoking.

Before any of the rampaging herd could alter course to attack the pair of relatively small Pokemon they disappeared into yet another portal, traversing a good fifty meters in less than a second, killing another Taurus and Stantler apiece.

The strategy was simple but crucial. Wiping out pack leaders and as many Stantlers as possible would be essential to the defense of the city, limiting the effectiveness of the Wild Hunt's ability to be lead and depriving them of the caribou Pokemon's illusions that could play Hell with their senses, _especially _within the twisting and closely packed confines of Ecruteak.

Not to mention it bought precious seconds for Daikoku, Aeolus and Cerberus to accomplish their respective tasks, which they did just as the leading edges of the Wild Hunt closed within two kilometers of Ecruteak's wall. A widely dispersed cloud of drifting spores now covered the width of the charging Hunt, a hazy screen which obscured the finer features of the thousands of creatures now baying, screeching or screaming for blood with such an audible din that it was like a physical force.

"Ready?!"

Having to shout over the din of the Wild Hunt Red merely nodded, sharply whistling and not more than a moment later their two starters leapt out of a portal, covered in blood, ash and viscera with equally smug grins on their features.

The two were more alike than they would ever care to admit.

Daikoku and Cerberus were recalled while Aeolus quickly flew to the relative safety of Ecruteak proper, Red releasing Alexander just as the first members of the horde reached the spore wall, heedless of the relatively harmless pollens.

A simple pointing of direction, snap of his fingers and the Charizard knew _exactly _what to do.

Grabbing Pikachu to his chest and ducking behind the barrier's edge Blue reciprocated the action with his Umbreon, plugging his ears and opening his mouth as Alexander spat a stream of fire-

-and the subsequent detonation wasn't immediately deadly or even particularly loud...but that was the thing about Air Buster pollen. It wasn't _initially _all that dangerous.

Air Buster spores, when exposed to a sufficient threshold of heat, tended to immolate and release a _great _deal of energy in a wide area, trading intensity for volume. Thus, even a Human-sized clot of the material wasn't particularly dangerous if ignited, even though everyone in a twenty meter radius would feel a bit crispy and heated afterwards.

A sea of the spores almost two kilometers across? Ignite a patch that size and something rather interesting and lethal would occur. The heat would keep spreading, keep gathering momentum as each ignited spore added its energy to the already existing wave, the temperatures-while not initially all that impressive-quickly rising in potency as more and more of the material went up in flames.

A large enough concentration, spread out over a sufficient area, could recreate a very convincing facsimile of a thermobaric explosion, fire consuming all available oxygen in the area before creating a vacuum which was quickly filled by rushing winds.

Which is precisely what happened.

Barely a second of distant _Whumpf _swiftly turned into an ear shattering and skin crisping _roar_, kinetic energy almost knocking them clean off their perch...before the air swiftly reversed direction, slamming back into them and tearing the breath from their lungs.

But then the destruction passed as quickly as it came, the two trainers regaining their feet and surveying the aftermath of their handiwork.

...The landscapers of Ecruteak would have their work cut out for them in the coming months, repairing the damage the pair had caused. Almost four kilometers of once verdant plant life and paved road had been turned into cinder and ash, embers lazily drifting through the destroyed portion of Route 42 as roughly a thousand remaining Pokemon weakly regained their composure, all of them sporting burns and varying degrees of injuries, roughly another thousand of their fellows nothing but carbonized skeleton or smoking corpses.

No sign of the last thousand.

"Cleanup time..."

Not bothering to reply to Blue's comment Red merely matched his rival's action, releasing another pair of Pokemon onto the remains of the field.

Big Brother and Tenjin, Blue's Alakazam, both of them immediately surveying the field and taking up their positions.

Planting his powerful limbs the Blatoise's cannons popped out of their concealed housings with ominous _clacks, _taking aim at the distant hordes as they no doubt had little clue what was in store for them...the terrain they were on was mostly flat, very little change in elevation to be found and a more perfect kill zone for a Blastoise couldn't be found.

A distant hiss of building pressure could be heard, an ominous noise to any who knew what the Blastoise line of evolution was truly capable of-

-and water shot from the cannons in a compressed spray no larger than the nozzles they came from, crossing the distance at a velocity faster than the eye could blink.

The collection of Tauros, Raticate and other pre-evolved Pokemon gathered around a Miltank didn't even know what hit them.

The smaller creatures were simply torn to pieces and scattered across dozens of meters of now bloody ground, the hardier creatures merely crushed and flattened as they screamed in agony, bovine legs severed brutally or ragged patches of internals flopping about where the unstoppable streams of water had struck.

Five seconds of fire and Big Brother ceased the assault, three dozen dead in the interim. Then he aimed and fired again.

Tenjin took a direct and marginally more clean method of extermination, silver spoons idly floating around the psychic's hands as purple tendrils of psybeam energy reached outwards, seeking and finding various targets-

-and snapping them like twigs.

Smaller Pokemon like Shinx or Rattata found their bodies literally twisted in half while the sturdier types were limited to violent contortions of their necks, sharp cracks resembling popcorn as the Alakazam worked through the horde at two bodies a second.

But while they were busy slaughtering the remaining Pokemon on the ground the fliers made their move. Beedrill zipped forward, stingers at the ready while Butterfree gracefully looped through the air, wings already dripping paralyzing pollen as swarms of Spearow and Pidgey led by their evolved forms winged towards the city.

No doubt that _was _their plan until Alexander and Aeolus made their presence known. The Charizard let loose an incinerating blast of flame into the closely packed swarms of bug Pokemon, the heat from his fire enough to make even flying too close to the flames lethal, gossamer wings going up in flames and sending the unlucky insects spiraling to the ground below.

While Red's flyer took care of the skies the Pidgeot went about things in an equally efficient but far less flashy manner, rapidly darting and diving onto the Pidgeot and Fearow, using his greater bulk, powerful talons and piercing beak to kill them one-by-one, leaving the smaller and less directed Pokemon to fly about aimlessly as their leaders were eliminated.

For a few seconds things seemed to stabilize, their partners continuing to clear the field as the remaining Pokemon of the Wild Hunt not under fire-literally-organized themselves to charge...and then Pikachu alongside Blacky rejoined the battle, breaking the back of the Route 42 Wild Hunt as no more than a few hundred Pokemon, mostly un-evolved forms, retreated back to the safety of the fields and forests surrounding Ecruteak.

All was silent, not even distant sounds of battle at the other routes audible as the remaining members of the duo's team began to make their way back to the trainers.

The quiet was broken by Blue snickering.

"Red. Hey, Red."

"What?"

His rival affixed him with the most serious stare he had ever seen him employ for months.

"If pulling this off gets you laid, let me know. Then I can add mass murder to the list of natural aphrodisiacs I can employ."

Red rolled his eyes, wondering why he even bothered listening to Blue half the time.

"Well, nothing for it. Let's head back and take stock of things...and retrieve our little rat fuck of a supervisor to make an example of."

* * *

"Champion Oak, do you have anything to say about your incredible defense of the city?"

"Defeating almost three thousand individuals of a Wild Hunt with only your incomplete championship team, if there's been a feat like that performed before-"

"-rumors of a lapse in discipline regarding natural balance levels-"

"-were aided by the man known as Pokemon Trainer Red, is that true?"

Said trainer in question made sure his hat concealed his features as he quietly leaned against a nearby alleyway, Blue fielding the small mountain of reporters and interviewer's questions with zero difficulty and grace appropriate to his constantly engorged social presence.

That wasn't his battlefield of choice and he was more than happy to let his rival take all the credit-and attention-that came with it.

Two hours had passed since the third recorded Wild Hunt assault on Ecruteak since its funding and already it was being hailed as one of the most successful and efficient defense operations ever conceived in both Kanto and Johto, with no more than a dozen casualties on the defender's side and a complete rout of the Wild Hunt itself before it had even gotten close.

...Nobody was bringing up the considerable collateral damage that had been wrought on the Route 42 roads, at least not yet.

But the media had descended as it always had, both Morty, Clare and of course Blue being accosted by swarms of social vultures, seeing as how they were the leading figures of authority that had organized much of the defense in the first place.

The Gym Leaders had quickly delegated answering the deluge of questions to their aids and assistants while Red's rival had naturally performed cleanup _and _handled six different interviews at once.

…

He would have already been on his way were it not for his curiosity on how Blue went about putting the final nail in the coffin of this particular mess.

"Well to answer that one _specific _bit about the rumors of ineptitude and lack of oversight...yes, a bit of cursory examination revealed that there was no grand conspiracy or shady plot to reduce Ecruteak to cinders and ash. Rather, it was the laziness and stupidity of one individual in particular who didn't feel like putting in the leg work that came with the position. ACE should be arriving at any minute now, the man of the hour in tow."

While the anticipation was palpable the minutes had to be filled with interesting things to talk about as the swarm of reporters plied question after question onto the youngest Oak, Blue fielding them as if this was what he had been born to do-

-and with remarkably little fanfare a pair of nondescript individuals dragged a pale and sweaty man forward, handcuffs keeping his arms firmly secured behind his back while Morty and a few of his aids followed close behind, the male's already shaky expression turning into outright panic as Blue affixed him with a predatory gaze.

"And here we are...everyone, allow me to introduce you to Daneel Frederick. Daneel, my good man...could you perhaps tell the audience what your job in Eruteak _was?"_

Swallowing thickly the male in question replied, "G-Grand Champion Oak, I didn't-"

Waving a finger like one would chastise a naughty child with Blue interrupted, "Ah ah ah, that's not what I asked."

"I...I'm the director and supervisor of Ecruteak's sanitation services and I swear-"

"Now perhaps some of you may have heard this already-no doubt the men and women under your employ know-but our fair friend here allowed a collection of Grimer to buildup around the waste deposits and channels that handle this wonderful cities refuse. They subsequently poisoned a batch of bug-type Pokemon and wiped out a significant generation of the critters that lead this Wild Hunt's formation. This wasn't some spur of the moment crisis, this problem was known about for _days."_

Mouth curved in an easygoing smile that fooled no one Blue pleasantly asked, "So just _why, _exactly, did you wait so long to remove the buildup? Grimer extermination is a well documented and practiced art, good sir. If it took more than a few hours someone was deliberately dragging their feet."

"W-well, you see-"

"Oh, and I _do _see! You didn't reply to the notice because _you _weren't in the office. Thus, removal services didn't even _know _there was a problem. Check the paperwork and security cameras, ladies and gentlemen...they don't lie."

Seeming more and more panicked Daneel looked as if he was about to cry yet Blue ignored him, graciously continuing with, "And once you _did _come in and resume your duty you decided to _delay _the team going out to fix the problem? Why, if I may ask, did you do so?"

"B-because the Dance Hall gathering was happening soon and plumbing would have to be shut off for a few hours, the party venue included and-"

"And you were worried people would start asking questions or the night would be ruined...because, after all, you were attending that very same party, were you not?"

Fredericks weakly protested, "I just, I didn't think there would be so much _risk-"_

"Indeed. Although I would propose that you weren't thinking _at all."_

Blue whirled to face the gathered crowd.

"Let's get one thing straight here! This world of ours is _not _a peaceful or forgiving one! Oh I know that's what some _say, _but that isn't the _truth. _Being born into a post-Cataclysm world means you are burdened with a _responsibility! _A responsibility both to yourself and your fellows, be they Human or Pokemon. We all have a duty the moment we take our first gasping breaths, the nanosecond we cry for our parent's touch. The duty of _understanding _that this world is inherently cruel. It cares not for our lives, culture or dreams...it follows one rule and one rule only. The rule of nature, of the strongest survive and the weak perish."

Blue's eyes narrowed, his strides back-and-forth full of raw energy and purpose, leaving the crowd spellbound.

Red smirked, remembering how such actions had used to garner his attention as well...before he'd learned it was just another bit of acting on his rival's part, a rare showing of authority and power, to make it _seem _like that was the truth of his character.

"The Coordinator has a responsibility to ensure that their Pokemon are properly domesticated and don't harm others. The soldier has a responsibility to uphold the ideals and beliefs of his home regardless of their own. The ranger has a responsibility to patrol the routes and creatures within so that we may safely walk them. The Pokemon Center doctor has a responsibility to ensure our partners and allies are well cared for, that we may use them to expand and survive in the harsh world. And even the less glamorous duties have a critical responsibility. Such as city sanitation ensuring that we maintain the balance, don't tweak the noses of the monsters that could raze us to the ground if they ever truly desired to do so."

Blue affixed the cameras with a smoldering gaze.

"We play a dangerous game, ladies and gentlemen...a game of checks and balances, one weakness in any corner cascading into unforeseen consequences. It was _luck _that saved Ecruteak today...luck that I was here, luck that I already fixed the problem that someone else should have taken care of."

Blue turned to the trembling man with a neutral expression.

"And today, Frederick...is most certainly not a lucky one for you."

The shadows at Blue's feet lengthened, forming into the shape of his Umbreon...and the dark-type grinned savagely, leaping towards the man who had time to utter a brief, terrified shriek-

-and only managed a brief gurgle afterwards, collapsing to the ground with weak twitches as his throat was torn out in one, clean bite.

He didn't last long, only a half-a-minute at best. Blacky was deceptively powerful, the sheer force of her attack had likely already placed the man into shock or at least close to it.

"Clean that up. Now, I believe we were in the middle of an interview? Any more questions?"

The ghost of a smile playing at the edge of his lips Red quickly took his leave, Pikachu lazily padding alongside him and no doubt looking forward to a nap after the battle they had just been through.

Many would no doubt think Blue's action were tyrannical and stank more than a little of the imperial and borderline fascist mindset of civilizations that were old even before the Cataclysm. They would be right, the whole system of the Grand Champion having the last say in any matter that they bothered to pay attention too _was _a monopoly of authority...and Red was glad for it.

That system had existed for almost as long as the years after the Cataclysm, a system that self-evidently _worked _and had no need of changing. The very _nature _of the Grand Champion ensured that no one held that level of power for such an extended period of time, the dream of countless trainers the world over being to take that coveted position for their own and working tirelessly towards it, to cast down the figures that inspired them so.

While many refugees of nations or unions that had enjoyed Democracy, a Republic or any other kind of 'everybody has a say' government had long wished for a return to their beloved 'unalienable rights'...their world wasn't safe enough to allow that kind of decentralized authority. Not now and perhaps not ever.

Blue was a tyrant and Red was very much in support of that.

Harsh times called for harsh leaders and one incompetent fool, who likely hadn't wished to hurt anybody, brutally executed before millions of watching eyes would do more good to drive home that fact than any number of interviews or speeches.

The world of Pokemon was as beautiful as it was one misplaced step away from bloody anarchy and slaughter, much like had happened to the Dark Continents during the Cataclysm.

Continuing on his way Red put the matter out of mind...he had a Goddess to speak with.

* * *

She was where he had left her, still calmly seated among the greenery of Ecruteak park, eyes closed and legs crossed, palms peacefully pressed together as she no doubt viewed much of what transpired through her psychic abilities.

Red wasn't entirely sure what to say or do, electing to simply retake his seat before the alarms had started blaring, staring at the stars overhead as their lights shone much more brightly than normal, what with Ecruteak's illumination remaining largely shut off in the wake of the Wild Hunt, just on the off chance that it drew more attention than was desired at the moment.

Really, the only thing obscuring their view was the remnants of the smoke cloud he and Blue had caused earlier in the evening.

The moment turned into a minute and then two, Pikachu finally collapsing in his lap and promptly curling up into a ball as Red felt a fair bit of exhaustion himself...but some things were more important than rest.

"Normally I would make another statement about how it is the man's duty to initiate conversation...but I would like to think I know you well enough at this point to understand that's a less than likely scenario."

"You'd be right."

More awkward silence-at least for Red-passed between them before he quietly sighed.

"Could I ask for a hint as to what I _should _say?"

The slightest hints of a smile traced her lips.

"You? The great and mighty Red? Asking for _help?"_

Feeling his eye twitch the young man mumbled, "I'm not _above _asking for aid..."

"A fair point, my apologies. But as for what you should say...perchance you should inquire as to what _I _am thinking? Not everything is about you, Pokemon Trainer Red."

Finally familiar enough with her to realize that last part was in jest he allowed himself an equally minuscule grin, asking, "What's on your mind, Lugia?"

"Quite honestly I find myself marveling at the sheer strength of your enforcers and comrades."

Finally allowing her eyes to drift open the snow-haired beauty gave Pikachu a thoughtful look, remarking, "To gather together so many outliers of great strength and work in tandem nearly without flaw...that speaks a great deal about their trainer."

"...I just helped kill thousands of your fellow Pokemon. Doesn't that bother you?"

The sudden question didn't so much as faze the Legendary, only prompting a reply of, "Do I currently appear as a Pokemon?"

"You know what I mean."

Matching his grave air with one of her own Lugia calmly explained, "Yes, I do. And of course it bothers me. _Any _unnecessary loss of life does. I maintain the balance, Red. Had this Wild Hunt destroyed Ecruteak and killed all that were within its walls-old, young, newborn, Human, Pokemon-the balance would be disrupted. Exports, imports, friends, family, rest and resupply points in between your multitude of Routes...the loss of this city would have had far reaching impacts beyond the death of a few thousand of my kin, who's demise will have comparatively little consequence upon the ecosystems of these surrounding lands."

She affixed Red with an unwavering gaze that contained the slightest hints of sadness.

"My domain is not exclusive to those who share my species' name...I watch over _all _living creatures. And could I not propose the same question to you? Does the demise of your fellow man not upset you? You have taken the lives of your fellows before, Red."

...The young man merely nodded his head in acceptance, acquiescing the point and accepting her reasoning in one simple gesture.

His hands were by no means clean...but he didn't regret the act of killing itself, only that it had become necessary in the first place.

"...You appear tired."

"It _has _been a long day."

"Oh, are you implying spending time with my most royal self has made time seem to drag on most sluggishly? Or is pitched battle such a common occurrence to you that it was merely dull?"

Catching on to her manner of speaking and tone of voice Red merely smiled, remaining silent as the Legendary huffed.

"I found you more amusing when you stumbled and tripped over yourself at the slightest hint of offense."

"I learn fast."

"Evidently."

Finally deciding to ask the question of the hour Red quietly commented, "Well? What is your verdict? Am I worthy?"

"You wish to know so badly?"

"This...feels important to me. That I don't want to fail, especially not now."

The sensation of the Legndary's head resting on his shoulder once more suffused his body, this time Red remembering to not tense up.

"Well...in that case I think you will be most happy to know that I consider you the greatest individual with the most potential I have ever witnessed. Your bond, your willingness to commit to a chosen course...you will make a nigh perfect representative of my will, harbinger of acts I would normally never be able to perform. You have my respect, Pokemon Trainer Red."

Feeling a sudden rush of vindication that surprised even him the young man smiled, closing his eyes before half-jokingly asking, "Your prophet, then. So what benefits do I get?"

He was left more than _slightly _shocked when Lugia's weight shifted, pressing down on him and leaving the trainer pinned onto his back, the breathtaking woman now straddling him as her slim yet unbreakable fingers lightly cupped the sides of his face, features haloed by the stars overhead and eyes _glowing _with unrestrained power.

"You would have my love, obviously."

"...Sorry?"

Not exactly proud of the way his voice took on a higher pitch Red felt his face heat to dangerous levels as the Legendary leaned in further, curtains of silken tresses blocking out the world and leaving only her for his gaze to alight upon.

"What, did you think any avatar of mine would be left unrewarded so? Should you agree to it, this partnership of ours will be one of symbiosis. My will is yours, just as your actions and their consequences reflect upon me. You shall travel the lands, seeking to undo disaster wherever it may fall at my behest...how else could I compensate such devotion with nothing less than my own?"

…

Red found he had no answer to that, only the sound of Pikachu's disgruntled growls as he curled up nearby-unceremoniously tossed from his lap during Lugia's approach-to break the silence.

"I would be...flattered. But isn't that the sort of thing where we, you know...take it slow?"

"Oh? Do you find me undesirable?"

Red's eyes narrowed.

"You _know _that's not what I'm saying."

"Hmm, fair enough. But I find it curious why you are resisting my approach so much...I'm quite certain you are by no means _adverse _to it~."

Gently lowering her hips so that they and her shapely legs completely enveloped his lower half Red had to thickly swallow, hesitantly setting his hands over her own while quickly explaining, "It's not the sex part, trust me. But I...tend to take things slower when it comes to friends. Just outright accepting what you're telling me is...not something I can do."

Instead of seeming offended Lugia merely looked inquisitive, examining his features with a discerning eye...before offering a smile that was oddly _shy._

"Hmm...manners of seduction and lust are not so strange to me, but such heartfelt words? I find myself at a welcome loss."

Leaning back so that she was no longer pinning him down the Beast of the Sea instead gathered his hands in hers, gently smiling as she stated, "Perhaps your decision should wait until tomorrow...for the moment, why not show me to your place of residence? As you stated, it _has _been something of a long day."

Glad for the reprieve Red returned the gesture, remarking, "Agreed...although the bed in the hotel might be a bit smaller and less grand than you're used to."

And just like that the fun loving grin returned.

"Then I guess you'll just have to suffice as a mattress, now won't you?"

Red tried-and failed-not blush lightly at the woman's words.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Resolution

The Viridian City gym was likely the most notorious in all of Kanto. Not Vermillion's military course that challenged both Human and Pokemon, not Fuschia's maze of invisible glass and lethal traps, not even Saffron's mind melting psychic labyrinths were as infamous as Viridian...all for one, simple reason.

Giovanni Vittore, the gym leader, was absent except for the absolute minimum amount of demanded League hours, unlike every other gym in Kanto which were accessible at a variety of time and dates...and challenges were met not with a carefully tailored amount of force, or a specific type of battle designed to put a prospective champion through their paces.

No, Giovanni Vittore fought at his full strength and if you desired his badge you had to _take _it from him.

It was this reason that Viridian was often skipped over by most trainers, instead preferring to travel to Johto and earn one or more of the eight Badges required to challenge Victory Road there, rather than test their mettle against who the Imperial Japanese had called _Tenkaichi, _a title givenout of respect for his strength of character and strength of arms.

But there were always those who sought him out, for any number of reasons.

Bragging rights, pride, an earnest desire to test their limits against the best...and the stupid ones who thought he wasn't as sharp as he used to be.

He'd had an interesting mix of those three today. The first had been an older gentleman who fancied a battle against the former Grand Champion, the second a young lady who had wisely decided to use him as a benchmark to ascertain if she was truly ready to challenge Victory Road and the Elite Four...and the third a foolish young man who clearly had more family money than he did common sense or skill.

He'd dealt with them all the same, crushing them in short order with no mercy.

It was his words after the match that had been far more diverse.

The older gentleman he had spoken with over fine drink for a while, reminiscing over their younger years and the journeys they had undertaken.

The young lady he had complimented, stating while that she was by no means a natural genius she had a good head on her shoulders. A few years apprenticing under a gym leader, ranger or brief stint of military service and she would have a far greater chance of challenging the kings of their world.

...He hadn't said anything at all to the fool, merely declaring the end of the match and being on his way.

All in a day's work for Giovanni Vittore, maintaining the image of a distant but respected figure of taste and character, hiding the truth of his ambitions behind the facade.

A bitter chuckle left the man as he lounged in his office's chair, brandy long forgotten as his Persian, Fidelium_, _lounged at his feet, the great cat's pristine muzzle beginning to show the first traces of grey.

An act, hmm?

At one time, certainly. When he had been racing through the league, perhaps. Aiming for the position of Grand Champion. Without a doubt a facade when he had organized Team Rocket, planned to expand their borders and take back the Dark Continents, once again ensuring Human dominance over their fair Earth.

But now? Now he was just Giovanni Vittore, leader of Viridian gym and one of the more well-connected people in all of current Human civilization..._was _it an act if that was all he had left?

Sighing quietly-a show of weakness he never would have dared to display mere years ago-the man glanced at his computer's darkened monitor, meeting the eyes of his reflection with an amused stare.

A few age lines, small traces of grey beginning to show at the temple...it wasn't just Fidelium that was growing old, it seemed.

And, as his thoughts often did these days...they turned to the woman that he had never really stopped loving and hating in equal measure.

Of how they had first met when he was but a mere _cugine, _not even fourteen years of age while she had been perhaps ten. At the time he had been peddling illegal rare candies, the little brat getting in his face and yelling at him for doing such a nasty thing that would hurt Pokemon, the commotion drawing law enforcement's attention and he had had to run.

Not the most auspicious of meetings.

They hadn't crossed paths until much later, when he was nineteen and her fifteen, Giovanni just having been made a _Capo_ in record time and already planning to further his influence, crossing paths by sheer coincidence at the Pewter Gym...and she had remembered him.

He'd been too entranced by her beauty to notice how scathing she was with her comments, too taken by wild and untamed locks of chocolate brown, of tanned skin and tight muscle from a life on the road...and those eyes of burning red-

_[__Sir, you have a visitor. He says you'll let him in though there's no appointment scheduled.__]_

Snapping out his reminiscence Giovanni raised an eyebrow, clicking the intercom and replying, "Oh? Then I'm certain this assured individual has a name of significant enough importance to justify such an action, yes?"

_[...Pokemon Trainer Red, sir.]_

Giovanni stiffened, just for a moment.

"Let him in. Hold all other calls, appointments and challenges until I say otherwise."

_[Understood, sir.]_

His aid signed off, Giovanni leaning back into his chair with a furrowed brow.

Pokemon Trainer Red...the man who had practically brought low his ambitions and organization all by himself. Oh, others had played a part-Gerald Oak being a more prominent figure, for instance-but it was Red that had been the catalyst for the fall of Team Rocket, his actions bringing to light the true nature of the organization that styled itself a public charity work but was in actuality a private military force.

Giovanni's deft hand and political connections had spared him imprisonment and likely execution once the truth began to surface-especially what had occurred under his orders in the labs of Saffron and Cinnabar-but it was an open secret among the upper echelons of the League that he was responsible in every sense of the word for Team Rocket and its actions.

…

It was a strange thing, to hold such intense hatred and pride in equal parts for his estranged son.

And just what had inspired him to pay such an unannounced visit?

Giovanni wasn't entirely ruling out that this was an attempt to kill him, his son had certainly proven himself capable of performing _that _particular feat in the past.

Without so much as a courtesy knock his office door flung open, admitting the silhouette of a young man, hat pressing down on his head and hiding the hair he knew would be wildly spiked and messy.

...So very much like his mother.

No words were exchanged, Red calmly sitting in the chair across from Giovanni, the two men staring at the other without so much as blinking.

The murderous glares between the Persian and Pikachu were another prime example of tension between the two men, reflected upon their starter's attitudes.

"Very well, I'll indulge you. Why are you here?"

"Someone recommended that I speak to you...she wouldn't stop until I did so."

Smirking slightly Giovanni arched an eyebrow, asking, "She, hmm? You never struck me as the type to settle down or forge anything approaching a meaningful relationship."

"I once thought the same thing about you. And yet here I am."

Unable to refute the point Giovanni simply inclined his head a bit, the strained silence stretching until it reached almost a solid minute.

"Why did you never try to contact mother again? Eighteen years and she never heard so much as a word from you...why?"

Matching his son's killer stare Giovanni eventually replied, "What do you know of our past, of how we met?"

"Almost nothing. She never once spoke about you and I only found out after Saffron, when the Professor told me in person."

Hiding the brief flare of hurt that arose at realizing she had never even hinted at his existence behind a mask of disinterest Giovanni sipped from his drink, explaining, "Then allow me to start at the beginning-"

"I didn't come here for a history lesson."

"And if what you told me at the start is true you're not entirely sure why you're here in the first place. And if such a 'history lesson' bores you feel free to leave."

Openly smirking as his son bit back a scowl he instead crossed his arms, glaring at Giovanni as he continued.

"While we had crossed paths previously, the moment your mother and I truly met was when I had just begun my tour of the League circuit, taking down Brock's predecessor in a landslide victory. You see, she had always been a staunch supporter of the symbiote movement, that Human and Pokemon could work and live together in harmony if we could only abandon our preconceived notions that _we _were the apex species of the planet. As I'm sure you can imagine, that belief was and still mostly is the polar opposite of mine."

The older man affixed Red with a knowing smirk.

"I see you inherited your mother's ideology to a T."

"That's what happens when you grow up with only one parental figure. You tend to adopt much of what they believe in."

"If you wish to make me bleed, you'll have to stick that particular knife someplace else."

Continuing with his tale after a contemplative sip Giovanni explained, "We argued, naturally. I was a rising star in the mafia who had nothing but unbeatable confidence in his talents while she was a driven and independent individual who was staunchly opposed to practically everything I represented and stood for."

Leaning back in his chair the Viridian gym leader narrowed his eyes, clearly looking back over many years to a particular memory.

"That state of affairs continued on for almost four badges, us crossing paths as if fated by some higher power to do so...it was at the nugget bridge challenge that our disagreements finally came to a head, a showdown between our partners and allies that-in our youthful foolishness-we believed to serve as a substitute for our respective beliefs."

Red raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

Chuckling merrily Giovanni replied, "And naturally it failed. We were so focused on each other that the other competitors-it was a free for all tournament-knocked us out within thirty seconds of the match beginning. Oh how furious we were...your mother because it was one of the instances where she had a chance to prove me wrong through actions rather than words and I because it was the first defeat I had suffered. A humiliating one at that."

Idly swirling his drink the ex-Rocket leader quietly spoke, "We met later that night-again, as if cosmically ordained-at a bar, both of us alone and aiming to drown our sorrows in drink. To the surprise of absolutely no one that became a competition as well. Come the next morning we woke up in the same room together with extensive hangovers."

Red's expression didn't shift a millimeter.

"She said something to you."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"I can sense it on you."

Raising an eyebrow but not making any comment Giovanni replied, "Yes, your mother and I did indeed share words...but they are for us and us alone."

Red made to speak...before falling silent, merely impatiently motioning for the older man to continue.

"Afterwards we had a recovery meal, the dialogue between us...it was natural. We both seemed to have finally accepted the other's imperfection and differences, wishing to move past them."

He lightly smiled in fond remembrance.

"For years things seemed to be...perfect. I became a Champion, trouncing a member of the Elite Four and began to work my way towards becoming Grand Champion while your mother abandoned her own gym path after one of Koga's creatures crippled a member of her team. You know the reputation of his gym's pokevenoms, I'm sure. She pursued a moderately successful career as a Coordinator after the fact, using her platform and modest fame to speak out about her desire for the Symbiote movement to gain greater traction among our society."

Red didn't need to ask what happened next...the slightest, most minuscule of frowns crossed Giovanni's features, tone mildly put out and that was enough for him to infer the way the tale ended.

"We met clandestinely for many of those years, even going so far as to speak of marriage...then the bombing of Lilycove occurred. Team Rocket was still a relatively nascent organization back then, fighting for influence and respect. I engineered that event to assassinate a rival Team Magma competitor who was having..._disagreements _with us and it worked splendidly. Barely any bystanders, Pokemon and Human alike, were caught in the crossfire and Team Rocket continued its upward rise."

A distant look crossed his features.

"One of those casualties was another one of your mother's precious partners. And when I tried to console her over it, comfort her...she knew. To this day I still don't know how-both you and her share a rather uncanny ability not unlike some nascent psychics-but she knew...she knew Team Rocket wasn't what I pretended it was."

A self-deprecating grin appeared on his lips.

"We had come to terms with our different viewpoints, you understand. For the most part we were content to just let that part of our lives remain unspoken of. Team Rocket, while undoubtedly heavily pro-Human, was a charity organization, or so she thought. And I tolerated her work as a Coordinator because it was by and large a publicity stunt than it was any massive societal revolution. But that was no longer the case...now she knew the truth, that the facade of peaceful protest and recruitment was a lie...a lie that had killed one of her precious monsters."

His eyes drifted closed.

"And that was that. She raged, she yelled, she cried...and I couldn't say anything to convince her otherwise. How could I? It had been a fragile, tender trust that was based on our desire for companionship that kept us together, the belief that we would never _actually _go against the other's wishes to such an extent, to cause the other harm on such an intimate scale...I never saw your mother again. Never heard from her, never spoke to her..."

Giovanni's eyes focused on Red, the slightest traces of bitter anger burning within.

"Until you appeared before me, ruining my plans with her eyes and my hair, like some vengeful ghost of the past."

Neither man moved, both merely continuing to glare.

"Her funeral. Who attended?"

"The Oaks. A few people she knew from Pallet and work. Maybe a dozen."

Giovanni was quiet for a time.

"There should have been many more."

"There didn't need to be. But I suppose you wouldn't know that."

For the first time their entire meeting something approximating hurt flashed across Giovanni's expression before swiftly returning to neutrality.

"No. I suppose I wouldn't."

A brief moment of silence grew between them before they once more locked gazes, wills clashing through nothing but stares alone.

"So...I suppose I should jump to the heart of the matter. Are you here to kill me?"

"The thought had crossed my mind. I certainly could and I find the idea appealing. Not to mention Blue and the Professor would happily cover up the 'accident'. Having both the current Grand Champion and former Champion on your side is handy. And they don't like you much either."

Silence reigned, Fidelium slowly and purposefully stretching out his limbs-

-and Red idly regained his feet, making to leave the room.

"Hmm. And here I was, fully expecting you to carry out the deed."

"I changed my mind."

Watching his son leave with an inscrutable expression Giovanni waited until his hand was on the office door's handle-

"The woman you spoke of earlier, who forced you to initiate this conversation...treat her right. Don't make the same mistakes I did, boy."

"I wasn't planning on emulating you in any way, shape or form. Don't worry about it."

An amused smirk crossed the older man's lips as his son departed, leaving the office silent as Fidelium returned to his nap with an irritated growl.

Giovanni sipped his drink for a good while, lost in thought...and then shrugged, making arrangements for a trip to Hoenn and viewing box for one of the Coordinator competitions.

He'd always had little patience for the tripe events...but he'd like to see one again regardless.

Just for old time's sake.

* * *

"You don't look as if you received much closure."

"What did you expect me to receive?"

Affixing him with a curious expression Lugia bluntly replied, "A pound of flesh, maybe another life to add to the tally...your restraint is honestly surprising, albeit pleasing. No matter the bad blood, parricide is a tragic outcome in any set of circumstances."

Idly nodding Red continued his walk to the Viridian Mart, mind simultaneously racing and sluggish as the Legendary allowed him his space.

It had been a month since the defense of Ecruteak and his subsequent return to Pallet town, Lugia following in his wake with seemingly little concern for her previous place of residence or any responsibilities she might have held, content to chat or converse when either of them felt like it and enjoy the quaint calm of the smaller town.

...He had been growing increasingly antsy. While the Professor had only been too happy to provide him lodging and work his thoughts had been frenzied and aimless, feeling like he should be doing _something, _either as Lugia's own enforcer of order or...as her professed partner?

Yet she had been content to while away the days and then weeks observing him work on the ranch, occasionally disappearing for a few days into the waters leading to Cinnabar before randomly reappearing, conversing with him as if she'd never left.

In fact when she had suggested he speak to his father while on an errand for the Professor he hadn't even been particularly reticent, glad to be able to do _something_ for her.

...But that was another thing, why did she-

"Small wonder you speak so little, you chat enough for ten within the confines of your mind."

"...That obvious, eh?"

"Extremely. You scrunch your face and scowl more fiercely than usual, not really paying attention to where you walk and allowing instinct to guide your steps. And here I was, believing you had made strides in freeing yourself from the shackles of planning and circular thought."

Red didn't bother trying to hide his eye roll. She would be able to sense it whether it was visible or not.

"I've been going with the flow for the past few weeks and I feel more restless than ever. Aren't I supposed to be, you know...doing something? You told me that I was to be your enforcer, your keeper of the balance when you are unable to act. And I've been living quietly like a normal person."

Smiling beatifically as she sussed out the source of his disquiet the Legendary remarked, "You have been naught but _idle _during this time, Red. I had no idea life on your Professor's ranch was so..._exciting."_

The young man raised an eyebrow.

"You're an ancient Goddess who ensures the world keeps turning as it always has and you find the ranch exciting?"

Pouting at the young man with an expression that he privately would dub, 'adorable' the Beast of the Sea indignantly asked, "Are you calling me old, Red?"

He gave her a knowing look, Lugia losing her pout with a liquid shrug and amicable smile.

"Some of us tend to withdraw from interacting with Humans, only fulfilling the duties expected and acting as myths portray us. Aloof, distant...possessing otherworldly intelligence and thought processes. But some, such as Ho-oh and myself, prefer to integrate ourselves into the times. And few things are as fascinating as watching Humans and Pokemon interact. Fighting, playing, talking...and your place of residency is a microcosm of everything wonderful about those interactions."

Red nodded in quiet acceptance, understanding what Lugia was implying.

Professor Oak's ranch was _the _leading institution of Pokemon studies and even a fair bit of technological advancement, the most widely known being the constant Pokedex updates and iterations created within its walls.

It had achieved these milestones by the ranch being the closest thing to a living, breathing slice of the wild lands outside of a Safari Zone, Pokemon freely interacting and competing with each other.

Such a volatile mix was only possible by the experienced staff and ranchers that ensured things never got too out of hand, stepping in where needed while performing basic feeding and medical duties.

"...Regardless, I feel like I'm not doing what you contracted with me to do."

Giggling to herself Lugia archly asked, "Did you think the world such a volatile and cruel place that your life would be one of constant conflict, of travel from one battle to the other?"

"No. But I did expect...more?"

Shaking his head in agitation at the usual inability to properly say what he was thinking Lugia thankfully finished his thoughts for him, as well as assuaging his fears.

"You expected an agreement with a God to contain something more than a mere domestic life with me perfectly happy to indulge in it. And until such a chance to prove yourself as a worthy investment arrives you will be upset and anxious. That _is_ why you agreed to meet with your father despite your previous vehemence to the idea, is it not? To assuage what you feel is me wasting my time or acquiescing to your whims?"

Red averted his eyes.

"...Mostly."

Finding his arm once more gathered with hers she offered a charming grin, explaining, "Your concern is touching, Red...but I do not idle away the days with you out of obligation. I do so because I find them genuinely diverting and entertaining."

Lightly laughing to herself the Legendary more cheerily asked, "So would you like to fly back to Pallet once this package has been retrieved? It has been some time since we danced across the skies together and I find myself in the mood for some light exercise."

Allowing his worries and aimlessness to fade away Red felt his lips quirk upwards in a grin, replying, "I'm not going to say no."

"Good, I wouldn't have accepted it as an answer anyway."

Without further conversation the duo hurried to complete the errand, striding far enough outside the walls of Viridian that Lugia could transform without drawing undue attention.

A flash of light and Red was swiftly scaling Lugia's back with sure footing, Pikachu sequestering himself away in his trainer's pack as the Beast of the Sea's head craned around to stare at the Human.

"**And what would you prefer, Red. Soft or hard?"**

Expressive smirk on his lips Red archly replied, "You need to ask? As hard as you can go."

"**Were I to do that you would be crushed to a pulp...but very well, hard it is~!"**

With zero warning the Legendary spread her shining wings, flapped once-

-and a burst of psychic power enhanced the motion, Red and Lugia swiftly ascending into the skies at a breakneck pace as the trainer whooped in excitement, one of the rare times he was ever so vocally passionate about something.

He had gone flying before, naturally...but the Legendary was a different beast entirely compared to the usual Pidgeot mount or even Alexander. She could perform seemingly impossible maneuvers and achieve absurd speeds with zero effort whatsoever thanks to her psychic abilities, wind friction that would have ripped him from his spot hardly more strenuous than a breeze due to aforementioned psychic shielding.

Case in point they had ascended high enough so that his fingers brushed the edges of the clouds...and with no warning they dove towards a lake at supersonic speeds, Red grinning uncontrollably as the water rushed up to meet them-

-and there was zero resistance whatsoever, light fading in the span of a second as they dove ever further downwards, a sharp shift in gravity tugging at Red's midsection as Lugia began angling her body upwards.

The sky's brightness once more assaulted his eyes as they ascended yet again into the skies above, water trailing past them like a glistening roadmap as clouds parted before the Legendary's path...and they finally came to a stop at such altitude that the land beneath them was mere indistinct splotches of color, the curve of the Earth visible as the shield was dropped, allowing Red to laugh in exultation as the crisp, freezing air suffused his lungs and errant sprays of water struck his tanned skin.

Lugia's head curved slightly so that she could stare back at him.

"**Your enthusiasm about flying is quite infectious, you know."**

Unable to hold back the smile that was threatening to split his face Red faced the Legendary, her form illuminated by the setting sun and set ablaze like a thousand glittering gemstones.

"How many can say they've done something like this? Everything seems to be so much..._less, _when you look down on the world from such a height. Like my worries aren't that big of a deal in the first place."

"**Perhaps you should learn to grow wings."**

Shaking his head in amusement Red drolly replied, "I'll get right on that."

"**In the interim, why don't we continue our flight? The day is not yet over, after all~.'**

Red chuckled as Pikachu growled in discontent, clearly not a fan of their aerial antics.

"Sure. For as long as you want."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: End

"You're too late, heretic! The Titan awakes from its slumber and soon it will-"

The man's insane ramblings were cut off by a bolt of electricity launched directly into his eye socket, frying brain matter and soft tissues before the corpse collapsed into a twitching heap and stink of overcooked meat.

Red gave Pikachu a small nod as the mouse boredly strolled past the corpse, continuing their methodical clearing of an abandoned port on Cinnabar Island of the twenty or so Titanomachy cultists that had taken up residence.

It had taken months but the day had finally come when he could fulfill his side of the bargain to the deity he had contracted with, to begin weeding out smaller changes to the balance of their world that Lugia was evidently prohibited from interfering with.

A cult that worshipped the Legendary Birds had gathered to perform some kind of sacrosanct ritual in order to call upon their God, Articuno, and beseech it to do...something that Red wasn't entirely sure of but the fact that Lugia had a 'bad feeling' about it spoke volumes about the true nature of the threat.

Snapping out of his musings Red stepped aside as a nearby shipping container-long since rusted by the nearby sea-was sent toppling over, a trio of struggling Pokemon creating quite the racket.

Daikoku and Alexander were doing their best to tear into a Metagross as the pseudo-legendary struggled mightily, claws constantly tearing away at the Venusaur's ensnaring vines while waves of psychic energy redirected the Charizard's burst of flame and buffeting claws.

A battle that likely would have gone the steel Pokemon's way if Pikachu hadn't sent another bolt of energy into one of its eyes, the beast unleashing a metallic shriek as its flawless concentration-courtesy of the interlocked brains residing within the steel shell-was disrupted due to the agony.

That was the thing about most rock and steel-types...low pain thresholds courtesy of their hardy and near indestructible nature.

Unable to focus long enough to shield itself from Alexander's flames the Pokemon was promptly engulfed in an inferno, blindly stumbling around-

-until dual streams of compressed water slammed into it, creating an uncomfortably loud shriek as steel was subjected to intense thermal shocks courtesy of Big Brother rounding a corner, Daikoku finishing the job by sending a storm of razor leaves into the brain centers of the Metagross and bringing the battle to an abrupt end, leaving only a twitching and steaming husk of a living being behind.

Giving a short whistle Red's team once more began to spread out and continue their hunt-

-until all stiffened and snapped their gazes into the distance as several sharp coughs sounded out, Red swiftly snapping his fingers and bringing the group out of their collective stupor.

While there had been plenty of research devoted to its study no one was really sure _why _the noise of gunfire was so hated by practically every known manner of Pokemon. It didn't matter it if was domesticated or feral, old or young...the distinct _crack _of ballistic weaponry provoked a uniform response of unthinking and lethal violence directed at everything in the immediate vicinity.

While surviving records of both the cause and events of the Cataclysm were practically non-existent or fragmented it wasn't hard to imagine that, given the proliferation of firearms prior to the event, early attempts at defense using these weapons only lead to more and more ferocious assaults.

Naturally, guns were banned under enough punishments to last generations and only a few select organizations were supplied and permitted to use them.

Silencing the weapons seemed to avoid the worst of the reactions but it was evidently not enough to avoid _some _measure of irritation, even Red's experienced and hardened team distracted by the clamor.

Continuing on their way the young man finally made his way to the center of the ritual grounds, a trio of ACE agents decked out in pitch-black gear and masks briefly glancing at him before returning to frisking the bodies, one approaching him with a familiar gait.

"You sure do give us the juiciest of hints, Red. Moved on from the Rockets to cultists?"

Shaking his head at Green's joking tone as she flicked on her pistol's safety and holstered it he nodded his head to a pair of bodies, sprawled out next to a makeshift altar.

"That them?"

"Who else?"

Stepping around the corpses Red glanced at the ornate object, resembling some odd mixture of old American _Día de Muertos_ offerings and Greek symbols that he didn't know the names of, the whole ensemble covered in blood from a no doubt unwilling participant.

"Huh. Looks like they were making an offering to Crius using old Mexican traditions. Makes sense, in a twisted kinda way. The Legendary Birds were first spotted in South America during the cataclysm years-or so the stories go-and the Titan of Ice...well, who else but Crius?"

Red gave Green a sidelong glance, remarking, "I only got half of that."

"And that's a half that no one but me would need to have taken up by such useless crap. We'll call this one mission complete, tell your girlfriend that-"

Green's pistol was out of its holster in less than a second, smoothly scanning the surroundings with a controlled arc as Red narrowed his eyes, his team also growling and warily observing the landscape.

Something had caught their attention and it wasn't friendly.

"Red? You have eyes on anything?"

"No."

Gradually spinning on his heel the two trainers and their Pokemon warily surveyed the docks, unsure of why, exactly, their instincts were so frantically warning them-

_THUD._

Both ducked low, gazing skyward as, in the distance, a figure detached itself from the Seafoam Islands and approached their position...just as a wave of mist rolled in around them, obscuring their vision and causing Pikachu to hiss in vexation.

"Red? Is that the-"

"Don't make any aggressive movements and let me handle this, alright?"

"Happy to hand off Legendary control to you. Go for it."

Green's tone was steady aside from a slight tremor to her voice, hands a bit shaky as she holstered the gun one last time, the other two ACE agents following her lead as they backed off into a nearby corner.

...Not that Red blamed them, he himself wasn't exactly brimming with confidence over their means of halting a natural disaster in the making. He had assumed merely stopping whatever ritual the cultists had created would be enough to stop the rousing of Articuno...but either they had completed it before being put down or this was merely a _minor _response from the Legendary Bird.

He wasn't sure which was worse.

The loud, unnaturally powerful wingbeats drew closer and in less than two minutes Red's team rapidly huddled around him, growling together as the chilly mist dropped in temperature even further, snow beginning to condense and fall from the sky as the loudest and most forceful gust of air from wings yet struck, almost flattening the trainer as his eyes widened.

Parting the fog like a Gyrados through stagnant water a colossal avian appeared overhead, plumage of varying shades of blue on display as it gazed down at them with narrowed eyes, Red instinctively rubbing his arms in a vain attempt to stave off the chill.

But the Legendary's gaze didn't stay on him for long, instead shifting to glare at the altar, still standing tall next to the bodies of its creators-

-and an enraged cry that set Red's ears ringing erupted from the Titan of Ice's maw, a stream of blinding light covering the construct in glistening frost, a negligent and irritated stomp of powerful talons crushing the offending sculpture into dust without a trace of its prior existence.

Followed shortly afterwards by a malevolent look directed at his person.

Trills of purposeful and lethal intent coincided with the Titan of Ice approaching at a sedate pace that did nothing to hide its fury, even breathing becoming a laborious task as the air hurt to simply inhale.

But he had been prepared for an event such as this.

Numb fingers scrabbled for an instrument located in his pack, the Legendary bird not halting its forward progress in the slightest as he finally managed to fish it out, suck down a breath of air that stabbed his lungs and bring the tool to his frozen lips.

The first notes were distant and halting but it brought a halt to the Pokemon, avian eyes locking onto the Human with unnatural intensity. Taking that as a good sign Red continued to play the song he had heard several dozen times and practiced hundreds.

After all, it was the same song he often heard Lugia play, both in the tangible world and in psychic emanations he would receive from her.

The playful, haunting and oftentimes melancholy tune wore on, the Legendary Bird even swaying or bobbing its head as he continued to play, minutes passing by until at last the final notes dissipated into the air, Articuno's gaze and attitude far less intense and lethal than it had been previously.

A tense moment as the opposing groups stared the other down...and with a powerful flap of wings that kicked frozen icicles into his skin the Titan of Ice took to the sky, returning to the Seafoam islands with an echoing cry as warmth finally seemed to return to their surroundings, Red releasing a pent up breath that, thankfully, didn't hurt.

..._That _had been an experience.

"Red? You've always surprised me but I think this might be the first time you've bamboozled me. How did you get a pissed Legendary to back off with _just _music?"

Turning to face Green-the girl rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to return warmth to them-he shrugged.

"I was told that song carried special meaning. Something about being a friend or chosen. A lot of what Lugia tells me about Legendary's and their habits is either cryptic or convoluted."

"Shame. It'd be nice if we knew for certain what it was that made them tick. We could take back the planet just through the power of song and interpretive dance."

Lips quirking in a small smile Red stated, "I don't think we'll ever truly understand them."

They both turned to face where the destroyed altar had once rested, acknowledging the truth of that fact.

They still had _no_ idea what it was that drove most of the Gods of their world, Red perfectly aware of the fact that Lugia's innermost thoughts and motivations were beyond the scope of his own worldview. How had Articuno known that such an offering had been made in the first place? It was kilometers away and deep within the isles...yet mere symbolism and tradition had drawn it out, enraged it so?

…

Heavy thoughts for another time, Red stretching his back and recalling his allies aside from Pikachu, most of them jumpy after the surprise visit from the Titan of Ice.

"Do you need me here?"

"No, we're good. Want your name plastered all over the headlines saying how you saved Cinnabar?"

The male's face twisted into a pained grimace.

"No."

"Heh, just kidding. Besides, this little mess isn't going to be reported in the first place. Don't need to give any crazy enthusiasts out there the idea that they too can go around summoning Legendaries."

Staring around the iced over wharf Red felt himself agree with that statement wholeheartedly.

"And tell that girlfriend of yours thanks for the heads up."

Green shook her head as she gazed over the altered landscape.

"If this was just the Titan of Ice upset over a _failed _ritual...hate to imagine what it would look like if it was properly pissed."

* * *

"You're getting involved too early. Remember, Pokemon are _smart. _Just because they have different societal cues and norms doesn't mean they aren't curious about our own, or try to take advantage of them."

"Y-yes sir, Trainer Red!"

"...And relax. Contrary to popular belief you don't _always _need to be the alpha, the pack leader. You only need to be so at the right time."

"Understood, sir!"

Fighting back the urge to sigh Red looked over the three interns at the Professor's ranch, wondering if he'd offended Oak somehow. Not that he had anything against newbies-he remembered just fine that he'd once started from zero as well-but teaching wasn't something he'd ever enjoyed or even particularly thought of himself as good at.

Yet here he was, the Professor offering him a smirk when he'd walked in that morning and, in not so many words, stating that he had a special job for him so that he wouldn't 'mope about as much as an endorphin deprived Haunter'.

…

He wasn't moping, he was just surprised, that's all. He'd returned from the excursion to Cinnabar about a week ago only to find Lugia completely absent, no sign of her presence whatsoever. No note, no psychic communication...nothing.

Sure, he hadn't expected her to wait and base her time around his schedule...but this was the first time he had actually gone out and performed his first official act as her enforcer, he'd expected the Legendary to be-

"WARTOR-GAK?!"

Moving on autopilot Red's hand snapped outwards, pinching a sensitive nerve cluster on the inside of the water-type's neck and causing it to yelp and leap backwards, abandoning its sneak attack in the process.

…

He decided he should probably focus on the current task at hand. Because he was _not _moping.

"See? Two seconds of dominance and I don't have to worry about him again for a few days."

The three interns followed his pointed finger, the Wartortle that had attempted the ambush warily glaring at Red as the young man simply shrugged.

"Remember, Wartortles evolve by fighting, by saturating their bodies in a constant chemical mix of hormones that provoke a flight-or-fight response. It's fine if they fight each other or even other Pokemon...but it's _not _fine if they try to fight us, the wardens of this place. So we assert dominance through a battle that they despise, a quick and precise one that convinces them they'll never get what they want and that it's easier to just listen to us rather than waste time and energy."

Turning to his students he concluded with, "That's what I meant by not wanting to be on a constant alert. They see that and believe we're looking for a fight, for a challenge. Better to be aloof and know the signs, which is why the Professor sent you to me, I imagine. Now, what usual cues does a Wartortle give before looking for a battle?"

The three seemed nervous but eventually answered to his satisfaction-swiveling ears, guttural hisses and lack of movement-Red telling them to spend an hour observing the community of Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise that resided on the ranch and intervene while he watched their progress.

Which was mostly just a means to focus on something other than his missing contractor.

The thirty Squirtles playfully tackling each other around the edge of a lake made for a chaotic scene that Red knew would have the newbies frazzled and off balance, meaning the seven Wartortles would likely get away with a bit of 'non-ideal' behavior.

The two Blastoises, old and scarred, were content to simply watch the tableau while idly drifting in the lake proper, eyes and crest of their shells visible above the surface and nothing else.

A familiar scene that had him offering a neutral stare to a trio of the second stage evolutions as they gathered together, eying his location and lowly conversing with a collection of grunts of warbles.

It was a testament to how eager they were to take him down a peg that the normally upfront and combative species had resulted to ambushes in a bid to assert some level of dominance over him.

"Pika?"

Pikachu's eager query from where the mouse was sprawled in the shade of a rock-staring at the three turtle's with malevolent glee in his eyes-caused Red to shake his head in clear refusal, the electric rodent chuffing in disappointment before going back to sleep. An interaction that the three water-types had witnessed, quickly moving someplace else with nervous glances over their shoulders.

Most Pokemon on the ranch had quickly learned that the mouse wasn't one to be trifled with.

…

Red sighed, thoughts once more wandering as his starter's implied threat quickly deescalated the growing tension among the crowd.

Fine. He was moping.

Only six hours to go on this shift…

* * *

Hanging up his hat and shirt Red ambled to his apartment's restroom, worn out from the long day of supervising the interns and ensuring that they didn't get themselves-or others-killed.

At least they weren't _completely_ hopeless, a few more months of on the job training and he figured they could be trusted to look after themselves and the ranch...maybe.

Releasing yet another explosive sigh-Pikachu giving him a wry look as the mouse leaped onto his raised platform that counted as a bed before curling up for yet another nap-the young man swung open the door...and froze.

Coincidentally matching the motion of the other occupant of said bathroom.

Pure white hair that hung around her slim, naked body in a chaotic whirl and concealed it from view, right arm outstretched as the left clumsily tried to attach a bandage to three bleeding gashes, silver eyes blinking at Red in shared confusion and surprise.

…

He stared for perhaps a second more than was socially allowed before spinning on his heel, swiftly closing the door and neutrally stating, "Sorry, I didn't expect you to be here."

Sounding mildly sheepish Lugia responded, "The fault is mine, I both left and returned without any form of warning."

Silence fell as Red tried to set aside the brief glimpse of her curved hip poking through the waterfall of silken hair in favor of the bloody wound she sported, mind wondering at just _what, _exactly, could have harmed her so.

He opened his mouth to ask just that-

"While a tad embarrassing, could I perhaps ask for your aid in bandaging and cleaning my wounds? Human first-aid is...strange?"

-and shook his head, quickly grabbing a potion from one of the shelves he kept stocked as well as a fresh wrap of gauze. Those lacerations were a bit too big for simple medical adhesives.

"How did you-"

Red's head snapped to the side so quickly that he winced, feeling tired muscles cramp from the action. Lugia had neglected to put anything on and more or less flashed him as he walked in, mind now dominated by the sight of her slight, curved bust, flat navel and perfectly curved V of the mound between her shapely legs-

"Oh, I forgot just how shy you were. There, all better."

Hearing a slight rustle that he assumed was her donning some manner of clothing the young man returned his gaze to the Legendary...and found that her previous nudity had somehow been SO much less erotic than her current appearance.

Rather than don any manner of clothing she had simply arranged her hair so that it covered her chest and fanned over her hips, hiding her more intimate parts through what he could only assume was a bit of telekinetic trickery.

"...And this is supposed to help me focus _how?"_

A truly mischievous smirk-even as a bit of pink dusted her cheeks-appeared on the Beast of the Sea's features, her words coy as she purred, "But you _are_ standing at such erect attention, Pokemon Trainer Red~."

He didn't bother hiding his sigh of irritation at both her glib tone and predictable response from his body, instead lightly holding up her wounded arm and spraying the potion over it, antibiotics and steroids combined into a blanket cure that could heal a wide variety of surface injuries.

She gave no indication that it so much as stung.

"How did you earn this? I would have thought that someone as powerful as you could heal wounds like this in a manner of seconds?"

A _blush _of all things colored pale skin, Lugia averting her gaze while explaining, "I...may have gone to confront the Titan of Ice after you encountered it. Just to make sure that it understood you are _my _enforcer and to bring any harm to you while carrying out my will is tantamount to bringing harm to me. Wounds inflicted on us by our brethren don't heal through extrasensory means so easily."

Eyes briefly flicked to meet Red's before once more staring off to the side, a strangely embarrassed gesture that caught him off guard as he retrieved a roll of gauze.

"We..._might _have come to blows over the matter and ended up in disagreement for a few days."

Red sighed, explaining, "I played your music just like you told me to and we parted ways without incident. Was a fight _really _necessary? You got hurt."

He resisted the urge to smile as in a rare showing of childish behavior Lugia puffed out a cheek, defensively stating, "I only got injured twice! And to quote that Grand Champion friend of yours, 'you should see the other guy'!"

"Blue isn't my friend."

Narrowed silver eyes met his own and he could no longer hide his grin, the Beast of the Sea huffing.

"You said you got injured twice?"

"Yes, on my back. It's nothing serious, just a-"

Ignoring her protests Red parted the silver curtain, wincing as he found a fist-sized bruise right below her right shoulder blade, darkly colored with mottled purples, blacks and blues. He knew from firsthand experience that such an injury, while not debilitating, was painful and deep.

"...Why did you go to all this effort?"

Now seeming incredulous the Legendary smoothly retracted her bandaged arm, hands placed on her hips-which given her state of undress was a _very _dangerous pose-as she replied, "Because I _finally _found a contractor! Do you have such little awareness for how _magnificent _your first attempt at carrying out my will actually was?"

"Yes, actually. You weren't here to tell me."

Coughing awkwardly-which made her modest assets bounce in a way that naturally drew his eye-the Legendary recovered with, "Yes, well...oh dammit all."

Then Red felt lips sealing his own, a trace of mountain springs and salty ocean breeze suffusing his senses, of something immeasurably soft and pleasant impacting his chest...he was being kissed.

By an actual _Goddess._

…

He could _never_ let Blue know.

The warmth and affection passed as she separated from him, instead replaced by a visual expression of such emotions as she gazed deeply into his eyes, an uncomplicated and joyous smile on her beautiful features.

"I have told you this before...but it is no doubt hard to understand without having experienced such events firsthand. But to finally have an individual that can so perfectly and ruthlessly enact my wishes, to perform acts I have been forbidden from pursuing for _so long..._what else can I do but treasure you so, wish to keep you all to myself?"

Red cooly met her gaze, neutrally replying, "That sound more like you're in love with the idea, not the person."

"Well it's rather hard to love a person that doesn't talk much, is quiet and reserved and occasionally even somewhat surly, who is resistant to change and has deep-seated daddy issues."

They locked gazes...and both broke into simultaneous grins, Lugia wrapping her arms around his waist as he reciprocated the action, mindful of her injury.

"Do you truly think me so shallow a woman that I would contract with someone who could _only _give me what I want and nothing else? If that was the true criteria I seek I would have found a suitable individual centuries ago."

"Just wanted to hear you say it."

This time their kiss was more intimate, more meaningful as both indulged in the other. Lugia in Red's wild and unyielding aura, he in her calming and tempestuous nature.

It was only natural for the pair to realize that they wanted a bit more than just a kiss.

The Legendary's hand grasped Red's own, guiding it downwards to her sinfully soft and malleable ass, humming in contentment as he gave tentative but increasingly bold squeezes and caresses to her rear, the gradually increasing pace of their locked lips giving way to a dance of tongues, billowing breath escaping the pair as their nostrils greedily sucked down air.

Breaking apart after solid and heated minutes Lugia salaciously grinned, caressing Red's cheek as he powerfully pulled her lower half against his, both hands now fully engaged in playing with her butt, a warm, ticklish and pleasurable massage that left her wanting the next step in their little duet of affection.

"Those are in the way~."

The young man's eyebrow raised as psychic power ensconced his form, pants and underwear neatly removed from his person with liquid smoothness, his hardened length bumping up against the side of her thigh as she giggled in excitement.

"Do I excite you so, Pokemon Trainer Red?"

"You _know _you do."

"Well allow me to validate that excitement, young man..."

Completely helpless in her grasp the male felt himself enthusiastically pulled by the wrists into the shower, a flick of the mind snapping the water handles to the ON position while he felt himself get lost in silver orbs as water began to pound across their bodies, initially chilled but swiftly transitioning towards the warmer end of the spectrum.

"Shower sex? Bit of a bold move to start things off with."

Running her tongue over her bottom lip the Legendary purred, "Oh I have my ways...do you feel something unusual downstairs, Red?"

"You mean other than arousal?"

She playfully grabbed his chin and directed it downwards, Red raising an eyebrow as he saw the water perfectly flow around their genitals, leaving them perfectly lubed with no risk of drying out.

"Not the most conventional use of psychic power I've ever seen."

"Am I conventional in any way, shape or form?"

Gently twirling a strand of damp silver around his fist Red smirked, lightly nibbling her neck.

"Not even close."

Feeling her hands possessively trace the curve of his chest the pair rested their foreheads against the other, smiling in contentment and growing desire.

"It's actually rather convenient that your accommodations have a non-slip pad on the floor."

"No sense in taking chances. What if a researcher was to slip and break their neck?"

Giggling to herself Lugia briefly ground her hips against his, sandwiching his hardened member between their bodies as Red hissed in pleasure.

"Do you want to stick that big, strong cock of yours inside me, hmm~?"

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden dirty talk Red found that the beautiful woman's expression and eyes were...clouded, unfocused. As if she was running purely on some baser instinct.

He'd seen similar signs on Pokemon before they went into heat and it looked like he was going to be here for awhile.

Suddenly whipping her body around and splaying her palms against the shower's wall, jutting her ass against his groin and tilting her head so that she was staring at him over her shoulder, pale coils of hair dripping glistening water across her lithe form the Legendary needily panted, breathily stating, "Well, do you want me, Red? Do you want to fuck me senseless? Because _I _want you to~!"

Crimson eyes met lustful silver-

-and the Beast of the Sea moaned like a young schoolgirl, Red's fingers harshly pinching bullet hard cherries, massaging and twisting as his member lightly brushed back and forth across her weeping slit, further lubricating their loins as he rested his head against hers.

"O-oh, oh _yes~!"_

Grinning lightly to himself at how vocal the normally regal and playful woman was now acting he moved his mouth to her shoulder, lightly biting it and causing the Pokemon to squeal in delight as she squirmed and ground herself deeper into the grasp of her contractor.

"Eh heh heh, stop stalling, young man~. Go ahead, and make me yours~!"

Removing her hands from the wall they swiftly traveled to her glistening hole, spreading the concealing lips wide and exposing brilliant pink, lightly shaking her ass as she sensually ran her tongue over gums and pearly teeth.

Red moved to satiate the abruptly lustful woman, lining up his cock with her grasping tunnel...and a small application of force sank the tip into her searing walls, both sharply inhaling at the sensation of so intimately connecting with the other.

"Oh _fuck _yes, please, go deeper!"

Spurred on by Lugia's erotic plea Red firmly grasped her trim hips, slowly pulling her body onto his as they panted in equal desire, the Legendary's canal gradually spreading before his advance.

A final push, a final groan from the pair and a wet _SLAP _echoed through the room as they became one in full, Red's length fully sheathed within the Legendary, both perfectly sized to match the other.

"Ahh, so _good~! _Start moving, Red, make me-_AH~!"_

Following her suggestion with great gusto Red pulled himself back, almost leaving her constricting walls in their entirety before slamming himself back into her, the Legendary putting her hands against the wall once more as she trembled in pleasure.

Red was...in borderline euphoria. The warm water from the shower cascading down his back, the acoustics of their moans and grunts and the sheer _heat _and _pressure _lovingly choking his cock as he pounded into the Goddess with strong thrusts of muscle toned by hard work and years of travel.

"R-Red, I'm going to, going to-"

Such unyielding compression that it was borderline painful for the trainer wracked his embedded shaft, teeth grit as the woman twitched and spasmed in the throes of orgasm, a keening whimper emanating from her throat before she seemed to finally finish riding it out and sag against the shower's side...for about five seconds.

Grunting as Lugia enthusiastically pushed herself even deeper onto him, lips pulled into a silly grin and eyes positively dancing with aroused madness she simpered, "You haven't cum yet, Red? C'mon, hurry up and cum~!"

Recognizing the Legendary's attitude and knowing precisely what she was looking for Red reached out, wrapped her billowing and damp hair around his arm, letting the other once more maul her modest breast-

-and yanked _hard, _using the silver tresses as an improvised set of reigns, Lugia shrieking in delight as she gasped, "Yes, YES! Harder, my love, _harder~!"_

Caught off guard by the sudden term of endearment and a circular twist of her hips Red hissed in euphoric agony, groin aching and pulsating as stars danced across his eyes, cock releasing his seed into Lugia's insides.

"Ahhhh~…so warm, the love of a virile young man~!"

Pulling herself off of him with a pop, single dollop of cum leaking down her leg the Beast of the Sea suddenly wrapped her legs around Red's waist, almost unbalancing him as she began showering him with needy kisses.

"Mmm, Red...are you still up for more? Because I want much, _much _more from you, my lovely emissary~!"

Red could only shake his head in bemusement as she desperately ground her hips against his navel, wanting something hard and stiff inside of her.

He should probably take it slow, he got the feeling that his Goddess was going to be at this for awhile.

* * *

Waking up was an interesting experience. And a bit of a sore one, if he was being honest with himself. As if he'd spent several hours in constant, demanding physical activities-oh wait, that's _exactly _what had happened.

Peeling open his eyes while ignoring the tearing sensation that accompanied it Red glanced around his room, instantly noticing Pikachu staring at him with something approximating reproach. Which was fair, last night had been anything but quiet. The electric-type probably had precious little chance to actually rest.

Attempting to lift himself out of the tangled and mussed sheets the young man found that he couldn't, some moderately heavy weight curled up on his chest keeping him pinned down.

Altering the angle of his neck Red was greeted with the sight of Lugia tucked into a ball, resting almost like a feline would on his body, form hidden by the wild curls of pale tresses as she steadily and contritely breathed.

He didn't think that would be a particularly comfortable way to sleep but then he wasn't a Pokemon, so there was that to consider…

Smiling at the woman's rather adorable position he let his hand lightly stroke her scalp, the Legendary mumbling lightly as she she shifted in her slumber, breathing changing patterns as she gradually awoke.

A light scraping of skin on skin as she craned her neck, half-lidded eyes of silver meeting bright red as a titanic yawn left the Beast of the Sea.

"Good morning, Red."

About to reply the young man's words never left his throat as Lugia raised her torso upwards, legs still tucked underneath her as she arched her back and raised arms high overhead, letting loose a pleasant moan at the action.

Red was just glad she had so thoroughly wore him out the night prior, otherwise the sigh would have had him raring to go all over again.

Finding his head suddenly held in place by soft palms and lips locked in a tender kiss Red gazed upwards into the eyes of his Goddess, her expression affectionate but also mildly sheepish.

"I hope you don't think negatively of me for being so..._insatiable _last night, Red. I tend to act quite needy when in the throes of passion."

Chuckling lightly to himself as he set his hands on her svelte hips the trainer idly remarked, "Believe me, I'm not complaining."

Smirking as she lightly nibbled on his lip the Legendary purred, "I'm glad you think so, I wouldn't mind doing this again~."

"Well that makes two of us...but you're going to have to give me time to recharge."

Openly giggling the woman snuggled into the crook of his neck, lazily stating, "A reasonable enough request...now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use my favorite contractor as a pillow for the next few hours."

"Sorry, the Professor needs my help today and there's no one else."

One eye cracked open in mild displeasure, Lugia archly asking, "What, you cannot take a single day off to spend time with me?"

"Not unless I want to let three clueless interns try to handle a herd of combative Tauros on their own."

Letting loose a rather adorable huff of irritation the Beast of the Sea grumbled, "How dare you provide a valid and sensible excuse..." before rolling off of him and nestling further into the blankets like a Caterpie sealing itself in a string shot cocoon.

Shaking his head at the sight Red sniffed himself, wryly grinning at the realization that he needed yet _another _shower, despite the considerable time spent inside of one last night.

* * *

"You know I find it rather humorous that you complain of my grandson's volume when engaging in intercourse, yet the whole research facility could hear you and the Beast of the Sea last night."

Freezing in place halfway between sitting and standing Red gave Professor Oak a wary glance, asking, "You...know who she is?"

"I'm not a fool, Red. There was signs aplenty of Lugia's dual nature even _before _my grandson sent me a message every other day asking if you two had, and I quote, _'screwed like a horny Magnemite'._"

They shared a neutral stare.

"I have no intention of telling him otherwise. Knowing that insatiable social raptor of a boy he would start asking for home videos."

"Blue...would do that."

Taking his seat the young man watched the Professor rapidly type out the last bit of a message, sending it off before giving him his undivided attention.

"Not many can proclaim to have spent the night with one of the closest things to a living deity and then speak about it afterwards. And your actions on Cinnabar are equally impressive, surviving the wrath of the Titan of Ice and even placating it."

Raising an eyebrow Red carefully asked, "You know about that? I thought Green kept it secret-"

"She did. And I have a great many friends in ACE who are plenty happy to keep me appraised of unusual or sensitive missions that occur."

Contritely inclining his head Read sheepishly replied, "Right, sorry. Easy to forget that you're-"

"Still one of the most powerful people in Kanto?"

Smiling at the younger man Oak affectionately stated, "Perfectly understandable, my boy. I make it a point not to flaunt what I know and you have never enjoyed the game the way my grandson and I do. But enough about that, you are still instructing the three newcomers, correct?"

"I am."

Nodding to himself the Professor reached under his desk, pulling out an envelope before handing it to Red.

You'll work the rest of this week and then have two weeks off, here's a bonus for your exemplary work and extra duties in being an instructor."

Blankly staring at the package Red carefully asked, "What's this for, exactly?"

"Well obviously it's to pay for the vacation you and Lugia will take. Now that you two evidently have solidified your relationship."

Oak offered the suddenly nervous young man a knowing smirk, obviously taking great pleasure in his awkwardness.

"Might I suggest Alola?"

* * *

_[No way, you're already there?! AWESOME! Get you're team in fighting condition, Red, cuz I am _RARIN' _for a rematch!]_

Shaking his head at the unbridled enthusiasm displayed even in text Red snapped shut his Pokedex, slipping it into the water-proof pocket of his trunks, Lugia remarking,

"**He seems quite the energetic one."**

Having seen Gold's message through sharing his senses Lugia seemed amused at the contents, Red sighing as he laid against the crest of the Legendary's head, letting the Alolan sun beat down on his chest.

The pair had elected to take a rest day from their impromptu vacation, Lugia floating aimlessly among the waves while her contractor lazed atop her larger form.

"He is. He's the one who tracked me down on top of Mt. Silver and convinced me to return to Pallet. In a way, he's to thank for us crossing paths in the first place."

"**I like to think we were destined to meet regardless."**

Smiling at the Beast of the Sea's confident tone as his feet were kissed by cresting ocean water Red idly replied, "Who can say? Although I prefer his way of speaking over Blue's any day of the week."

Not more than three hours previous he had suddenly received a message from his rival, containing the exact translation of, _[Hey Bitch, showing up at Alola in two days for League opening ceremony. Be there or be gay. Take your dick out of the Pokemon for three seconds and say high to your superior, or I'll have A__CE__ take videos of you and distribute em' around the net.]_

Attached had been a link of an animated skit, of a man being fucked by a Rapidash with Red's head superimposed over the Human's.

…

He decided _not_ to ask Blue where he found shit like that. Even worse was that Lugia had thought it was _funny._

"**You're rival **_**is**_** quite the character."**

"That's one way of putting it..."

Sighing and resting his head on his hands Red decided to enjoy what was looking to be the last few hours of relaxation he would be enjoying for the next few days, if not weeks.

The Alola islands were finally opening up a league of their own, recognized and canonized by all of the other regions and dignitaries from around the little slice of land they called home would be attending en masse.

He had to wonder if Oak had deliberately sent him to Alola knowing this would happen. Probably, the Professor didn't really deal with 'maybe' if he could avoid it.

…

He'd also heard that Giovanni would be in attendance, something he honestly wasn't sure how to feel about. It'd be ideal if they simply didn't see each other but he wasn't putting it past fate to throw him yet _another _curveball and have them be seated at the same diner table by coincidence or something along those lines.

A calming hum from the Pokemon beneath his back reminded Red that he was letting his mind wander in a thousand different directions once more.

"**You needn't be so worried about such a harmless affair, Red. Goodness, at this rate your hair will turn to a shade similar of my own. Being my contractor doesn't mean you should assume the worst in every scenario."**

"This is the creation of a new league in its entirety with Champions, Gym Leaders, politicians and Grand Champions all convening in one area, hoping to gain some sort of advantage or concession that might benefit their own region. Failing that, to cripple or reduce the others. Not exactly harmless."

"**Which is why we'll be on hand to quell any disasters or spats that threaten to escalate. There, crisis averted."**

Shaking his head in amusement Red sighed, tucking his hat over his eyes before replying, "Of course, why did I even bother worrying in the first place..."

"**Precisely. Now let us enjoy what few hours we have left before excitement and activity once more rules our lives, hmm?"**

Rather than respond with words the young man just sank deeper into the sun's warm embrace, the Legendary lazily steering them back towards Alola at a pace that would have them arrive in, say...a couple dozen hours, if they hurried.

"**Red?"**

"Hmm?"

"**Will you tell me your real name?"**

Blinking at the sudden question he asked, "I can, sure...but why do you want to know?"

"**Curiosity, obviously. I know you identify more as 'Red' than you do your birth title but I have always wondered...indulge me, please?"**

Shrugging lightly the male thought for a moment, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

"My real name? It's-"

* * *

**Hah! Red has no true name...only Red. **

**Either way that does it for ALaaL, a short but fun tale that I hope you all enjoyed. Longer than SWAPR but in the same vein of it, compared to my other stories which are hundreds of words, lol.**


End file.
